Wide Skies (Stage One)
by Lector Dominion
Summary: Sawada Iemitsu left the Sawada household for work, leaving his lovely, loving yet airheaded wife and three brilliant kids behind. He returned to their home with Reborn years later, only to discover that his wife became distant with him, and his three kids became two teens. Stage One of Wide Skies.
1. Stage I: Chapter 01

**Summary: **Sawada Iemitsu left the Sawada household for work, leaving his lovely, loving yet airheaded wife and three brilliant kids behind. He returned to their home with Reborn years later, only to discover that his wife became distant with him, and his three kids became two teens.

**A/N:** Like my other fics, the chapters would be short. Others would be long. It really depends on the story. The summary above is the best I could make it. The story would first cover the Sawada triplet's childhood life before we can finally proceed to the canon KHR. Even then, I would give a slight deviation from the original. If you have any questions, just ask me ok?

And Sorry in advance if I can't update this as frequently as we might have liked.

BTW, sorry in advance if you think that the kids in the fic doesn't act like kids. I have observed kids here in our neighborhood and the beasties are all confusing. There were kids who are mature, acts mature, super childish and spoiled. Such a bunch of little mischiefs. I have to make it up along the way. *sigh*

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. And I'm not going to say it anymore. It's tiring.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter One: [3 Years Old]**

Sawada Yukinari scowled fiercely at the bully in front of her, shielding her older brother protectively.

She cannot understand why they are mean to Na-kun. Na-kun is shy, soft-spoken and kind. In her very young mind, her older twin brother is the best in the world. So, they should not have been mean to him.

"Why are you being mean to Na-kun?!" she asked angrily, her young face glaring at them fiercely.

"Dame-Tsuna is a dame!" one of the mean boys said. She didn't understand what a dame is but she just knew they are insulting Na-kun. She felt herself getting hot all over. She wanted to do something to them. She wanted to wipe those ugly smiles on their faces. She still didn't understand what she is feeling but one thing is for sure, she didn't like it because she can't control it.

But she really wanted to get those smiles off their faces. They have ugly smiles.

Someone touched her shoulders and she turned to stare at his older twin brother behind her who was looking at her warmly while he smiled. She bit her lip when she saw the purple color on her brother's face. That color doesn't look good on Na-kun.

"Ki-chan, it's okay." Na-kun said softly. She chewed her lip, feeling upset at the now very visible purple on the soft cheek of Na-kun. It's unfair. Why do big boys like to pick on Na-kun? She is sure Na-kun didn't do anything wrong. Na-kun is good. Na-kun didn't like fighting. Na-kun is the best.

"But-" she protested but Na-kun just shook his head and smiled that warm smile at her. Even with that ugly purple, Na-kun's smile is still the best in the world. Na-kun leaned towards her and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hi-kun is coming with Maman. Maman will be here." Na-kun said. She beamed at that, feeling something inside her loosening up. Yes, Hi-kun did run towards Maman earlier when Na-kun asked him to. She knew Hi-kun wanted to be with them but both she and Hi-kun had sworn to always do as Na-kun says because Na-kun is the bestest brother they have.

Both of them will protect their fragile and good older brother.

"Yukinari-chan should not be with a dame. Tsuna is a dame." One of the boys said again. It was the trigger for the others to say the word dame over and over again. She looked at her older brother, saw how his eyes are still warm despite being called by a mean name and felt herself finally knowing what the emotion she cannot control is called.

She felt herself getting angry.

They are being mean to Na-kun even though Na-kun didn't do anything to them. Her tiny little hand coiled and turned into a fist. She is really angry. They call Na-kun a dame when they didn't know anything. They don't have the right to call her precious brother a dame when they didn't know him.

She felt her hands swinging but before it continued on its course towards one of the mean boys, her hands were enveloped into soft and warm hands. She didn't have to look up from her bowed head to know that the hands belong to Na-kun.

Only Na-kun, out of the three of them had that different warm on his hands.

"Ki-chan."

"But they are being mean Na-kun!" she whined but the shouts of 'Dame!' continued. Na-kun shook his head and continued to smile.

"Hi-kun is coming."

And yes, Hi-kun did come, along with Maman and several adults. She smiled smugly when those adults Hi-kun dragged with him were the mean boys' Mama's and Papa's.

"You okay Na-kun?" Hi-kun asked while he checked Na-kun all over, ignoring Na-kun's protest and reassurances that he is fine. She huffed. As if she'd allow anyone to harm Na-kun when she's around! Although…

"Maman, Na-kun has ugly purple on his cheeks." She stated. She knew she didn't have to say anything, what with Hi-kun staring at the purple color with narrowed eyes and Maman's worried face.

"I just fell Maman." Na-kun said. Hi-kun stared at Na-kun in shock. She knew she is also looking at Na-kun in shock. Na-kun didn't fell! He was punched!

"Na-kun! It's bad to lie!" Hi-kun said with a concerned frown, making her nod her head. Na-kun blinked before bowing his head and suddenly, she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Na-kun murmured. She and Hi-kun looked at each other before crowding around Na-kun. She patted his soft and fluffy hair while Hi-kun rubbed Na-kun's back.

"Tsu-kun." Maman said sadly before Maman kneeled and looked at them. Maman touched Na-kun's chin and raised his head up. Hers and Hi-kun's eyes widened at the tears on the corner of Na-kun's eyes.

"I'm sorry Maman, Hi-kun, Ki-chan. I just don't want you to worry. Are you… are you mad at me?"

"No!" both she and Hi-kun shouted at the same time before hugging Na-kun. She would never be mad at Na-kun. Na-kun is their precious and bestest big brother. Na-kun would always do what he thinks is good for them. He always worries for them and not to himself. So, both Hi-kun and her vowed that both of them would protect and worry their brother since Na-kun doesn't do it for himself.

"Tsu-kun, Hide-kun, Yuki-chan and Maman would not be mad at you. We would never be mad at you. Just don't lie to us okay? We will worry more." Maman said softly.

"Sorry Maman. Sorry Hi-kun. Sorry Ki-chan."

"So, where did you get this Tsu-kun?" Maman asked. Both she and Hi-kun already know the answer because they saw it. But Maman asked Na-kun so they kept quiet. Na-kun mumbled softly but they cannot hear it.

"Tsu-kun?" Maman asked again. Na-kun paused before speaking again in a slightly loud voice than he had used before.

"Daiki-kun punched me when I wouldn't give Ki-chan's baby bear to him." Na-kun then raised the baby bear she gave Na-kun earlier. Her eyes widened and then she glared. They wanted to take baby bear from Na-kun?!

"Oh, the keychain Yuki-chan bought with me?" Na-kun nodded.

Maman sighed before she stood up and then held her hand. She and Hi-kun held Na-kun's right hand and gave it to Maman so that she would hold Na-kun. Maman smiled along with Na-kun – making Hi-kun and her to blush - before all of them walked towards their home.

She knew Maman would go to Daiki's home and tell Daiki's mom. Maman always do that when someone hurts them. And she knew their Mama's would punish them, because as Na-kun and Maman always says, hurting others is not good.

But even though she knew that, she would not hesitate to hurt those who will hurt Na-kun.

She looked at Hi-kun and saw him looking at her. Both of them smiled.

Mission accomplished for the day.

* * *

**A/N:**

How was that? Part I of Wide Skies will be featuring the Sawada triplet's childhood life with their mom. To those who hadn't yet got it, the Sawada's had triplets. The eldest being Tsuna. The youngest being Yukinari, the one who's POV was shown here, a girl and is one of my OC.

Review ok? Tell me how is it.


	2. Stage I: Chapter 02

**Edited: **September 26, 2014

**Reason: **Ki-chan's gender seemed to be an issue because I sometimes put 'he' when it should have been 'her'. I also arranged the names below since I've been told mutiple times that my readers were confused with the nicknames.

READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THE STORY PLEASE! THE NICKNAMES WERE ALREADY EXPLAINED BELOW! WITH THEIR FULL NAMES! THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE LOST!

THANK YOU!

* * *

**A/N: **This is the 2nd chapter of Wide Skies. Alright, some of you might have been confused in chapter one about the nicknames that only **Kaileena Sawada **\- thanks for the review btw - actually asked. Chapter One was the POV of Yukinari, the youngest of the Sawada triplets. It was intentional that full names weren't disclosed since in Ki-chan's mind, she calls his brothers with special names. To clarify confusion and to answer questions, here it is.

**Maman - Sawada Nana. **

**Na-kun - Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest of the triplets. Male.**

**Hi-kun - Sawada Hideaki, the second born of triplets. Male.**

**K****i-chan, Sawada Yukinari, youngest of the triplets. Female.** Got it? Okay. Sorry for those who were a bit confused. Hope that helps.

Anyway, Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Two: [4 Years Old]**

Sawada Hideaki stared at his older brother intensely, not really believing the warm smile Na-kun has on his face because Na-kun always has that smile even if someone is beating him.

Why would Na-kun be smiling when their Papa Mitsu didn't even call yesterday to greet Na-kun a happy birthday?

He stared at the calendar and saw that it is already October 15. Today is his and Ki-chan's birthday while Na-kun was yesterday. He had asked Maman before why Na-kun didn't have the same birthday as him and Ki-chan. Maman just said that Na-kun was born earlier than them by 4 minutes before the clock stroked 12 am for October 15.

He looked at Na-kun once again before he finally sat beside him. Na-kun is still smiling that warm smile of his and his forehead creased together.

"What's wrong Hi-kun?"

"You're not sad Na-kun? Papa Mitsu didn't call yesterday to greet you happy birthday." Na-kun patted his hair before he answered.

"Papa is busy with work. Besides, I will have my birthday with you and Ki-chan today anyway. Maybe Papa will call later and greet all of us!" Na-kun said excitedly but still with a soft voice. He lowered his head. Papa Mitsu almost never comes home. The last time all of them saw Papa Mitsu was when he, Na-kun and Ki-chan are still small and is 2 years old. Then, Papa went away after 7 days.

He even forgot what Papa Mitsu look like if not for the pictures of him that he always checks when he forgot. But he only started when he and Ki-chan and Na-kun were 2.

At least he didn't ask who Papa Mitsu was when he came home when they were 2 years old, unlike Ki-chan who had asked Maman with a confused frown on her face, although he really wanted to because he had also forgotten who Papa Mitsu was that time. Ki-chan always has a forgetful mind.

"Na-kun! Hi-kun! Let's play!" Ki-chan shouted before she came towards them and pulled them outside.

"Ki-chan, did you ask Maman that were going out?" Na-kun asked. He saw Ki-chan pout before shaking her head. He rolled his eyes. Ki-chan can get caught up in what she wanted to do sometimes.

"But I wanna Play now Na-kuuuuun!" she whined. Na-kun just sighed and he felt himself do the same. Ki-chan always gets hyperactive when it's their birthday.

"I'll ask Maman." he offered. Ki-chan turned to him and beamed, making him roll his eyes again. He cannot understand why Ki-chan always has that huge smile and why she always is so energetic. Sometimes, he is the one getting tired while looking at her. Ki-chan cannot seem to sit still. He caught Na-kun smiling at him and he turned around to go to Maman in the kitchen hastily, knowing that he is blushing because his face seemed hot.

Na-kun's smiles always has that effect on both him and Ki-chan.

"Maman." he called. Maman was cutting that orange carrot for one of her ingredients in cooking. He really didn't know what Maman would cook and he didn't ask. He can eat what Maman will cook later. Besides, he didn't like cooking simply because he didn't know how. Out of the three of them, only Na-kun can. Maman stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a smile.

Maman always smiles, just like Na-kun and she is really pretty.

Of course Maman is pretty. Na-kun is handsome after all. He had looked at the meaning of that word when Maman said that to Papa Mitsu and read that it means good looking man. So he knew that the word he used to describe Na-kun is correct. Because Na-kun is handsome. And the bestest - best, he reminded himself. Na-kun said the word is best, not bestest - brother in the world.

He is thankful Na-kun teached - taught. Na-kun said it's taught because it's past tense, meaning we already did it before - him how to read.

Na-kun is intelligent and a brilliant person. He just has his own way of learning that others cannot understand. Na-kun is not a dame.

"Yes Hide-kun?"

"Can we play outside?" he asked. Maman blinked before smiling happily once again.

"Of course you can. Take care okay?" He looked at his Maman seriously.

"Yes Maman. Ki-chan and I will take care of Na-kun." Of course they would. Na-kun is special to them. Maman laughed and he wondered what was funny in what he said. Maman placed the knife on the counter before she reached towards him and kneeled. She then patted his head.

"I know you will. Take care of yourself too okay? And Ki-chan." he nodded before he walked towards the living room where Na-kun and Ki-chan is waiting. He paused when he heard Maman speak again. "Though I know Na-kun will also look after all of them."

He already knew that, that's why he and Ki-chan also made it a point to look after Na-kun and themselves too.

"Maman said okay." he said when he finally saw them. Ki-chan grinned before taking hold of Na-kun's hand and dragging him outside in a hyperactive manner.

"Ki-chan, calm down." Na-kun said.

He wondered if Ki-chan would. Then remembered that she better would because they have to also look after Na-kun just as he knew Na-kun would look after them.

**. . . . .**

He was the first one who had entered the house after playing outside. Na-kun and Ki-chan were still outside, doing some weird game with a stone. He got bored watching them so he went first.

"I'm home." he called out but he didn't receive an answer from Maman, which is really weird because Maman always answers back. He padded towards the kitchen but Maman wasn't there. He was about to go outside and call Na-kun and Ki-chan to tell them that Maman wasn't around when he heard Maman's voice in her and Papa Mitsu's bedroom. He pressed his ear on the door and heard Maman speaking one-sided.

He thinks that Maman is in the phone.

He didn't want to eavesdrop - because Na-kun says it's bad - but he heard Maman say Papa Mitsu's name that he stopped and continued listening in.

"You're not coming?" he heard Maman's sad voice. there was a pause before Maman's smiling voice was heard. "Oh. Alright! I'll tell the kids about that. Why don't you just talk to them honey?"

He took a step back and stared at the door seriously. Papa Mitsu is not coming back again?

Again?

Papa Mitsu haven't come home for a long time. Why is he always away? Na-kun said Papa Mitsu is busy with work but what work? Maman said construction but he has a friend whose Papa also work in construction but he always comes home every night.

He knew Na-kun is also suspicious because he saw Na-kun researching about construction in the library. He also saw Na-kun looking at one of Papa Mitsu's pictures with Maman in a serious way that he only ever sees when Na-kun is being really concerned. But as always, Na-kun didn't say anything and always understands.

He didn't understand why Na-kun continues to be understanding.

He raised his hand and knocked on Maman's door. He wanted to talk to Papa Mitsu.

"Maman, is that Papa Mitsu?" he asked. There was silence before the door opened and he looked up just to see Maman looking at him with her usual bright and happy smile.

"Hide-kun? Where is Tsu-kun and Yuki-chan?"

"Outside Maman. Can I talk to Papa Mitsu?" He heard a man squeal and he winced slightly. Papa Mitsu is already a big adult like Maman but he acts just like Ki-chan. Maman laughed happily before she gave him the phone. He reached out and took the phone before staring at Maman. Maman just winked at him.

"Go on, talk to Papa. I'll be waiting in the living room with Tsu-kun and Ki-chan." she then walked outside. He stared at the phone before bringing it on his ear.

"Papa Mitsu." he had a feeling that Papa Mitsu would squeal again - because he always does when he talks to them - and that would hurt his ear so he ordered. "Don't squeal." he sighed in relief when Papa Mitsu did as he said.

"My little megane-chan is so mean!" Papa Mitsu said on the phone. He can even hear the pout just like when Ki-chan was being told no by Na-kun. He frowned. He knew that word because he asked Na-kun when Papa Mitsu called him that before. It means eyeglasses. He isn't wearing eyeglasses. But Na-kun said Papa Mitsu just means he is a genius.

He doesn't think so. Na-kun is the genius, not him.

"You're not returning Papa Mitsu?" he heard silence before some sort of whacking was heard and he heard Papa saying 'Ow' before his Papa spoke.

"I'm busy this year megane-chan. I'll try to come next time!"

"It's our birthday." he said.

"I'm sorry megane-chan. But Papa bought a gift. It would be coming tomorrow!" Papa Mitsu chirped. His eyes narrowed.

"Did you greet Na-kun happy birthday Papa Mitsu?"

"I will, I will. After you give Tuna-fish the phone alright megane-chan? And to sunshine too! Happy birthday!" His eyes turned a little cold as he didn't like that.

Not at all.

"Yesterday was Na-kun's birthday father."

Silence.

He supposes that he feels a little guilty for calling Papa Mitsu father, but he cannot help it. He is upset. Did that mean Papa Mitsu forgot Na-kun's birthday?

"Don't worry about it Papa Mitsu. Na-kun won't be mad. Na-kun understands why you didn't call yesterday. Na-kun says you're probably busy. But don't expect Ki-chan to be okay with it. Ki-chan won't probably talk to you." he says. He rubbed his head. He is still 4 years old but he seems to be more of an adult when he is talking to Papa Mitsu about Ki-chan and Ki-chan about Papa Mitsu.

The phone was muffled before Papa spoke again. "I'm sorry Aki-chan." He sighed. He suppose that he can forgive Papa Mitsu. When Papa Mitsu calls him Aki-chan, it means that he really means it.

"Okay. But talk to Na-kun today alright? Na-kun would be happy."

"Hide-kun!" he heard Maman calling him so he covered the phone before shouting.

"Coming!" he brought the phone on his ear again. "I'm going to the living room Papa Mitsu. Na-kun and Ki-chan would be there."

"Alright Aki-chan."

He ran towards the living room and saw Maman sitting on the chair with Ki-chan on her lap. He walked towards Na-kun and gave him the phone. Na-kun looked at him curiously.

"Papa Mitsu." he said. As expected, he heard Ki-chan's indignant voice.

"What?! Tou-san called?! Now?!" he turned and gave Ki-chan a look that he knew she would decipher as a warning. He knew Ki-chan would be upset that Papa Mitsu only called today and not yesterday. Even he was upset. But he wasn't really giving the phone to Ki-chan but to Na-kun because he knew Na-kun wanted to talk to Papa Mitsu. Ki-chan's eyes narrowed and she harrumphed. She crossed both her hands on her chest and turned to the side while pouting. Maman just patted Ki-chan's head and was whispering to her.

He turned back to look at Na-kun only to see that Na-kun's eyes widened. He then gave him a happy smile. It was the widest he had ever seen on Na-kun that he was left stunned. Na-kun took the phone from him and chatted with Papa Mitsu on the phone happily.

He took an involuntary step back before whirling around to look at Ki-chan. He saw her looking at Na-kun with her mouth open. He felt his mouth twitch a little at Ki-chan's face. He coughed slightly and that made Ki-chan close her mouth with a snap before glaring at him and then pouting. Maman giggled.

He sat on one of the sofa and stared at Na-kun along with Ki-chan.

They didn't like that Papa Mitsu once again is not coming home and even forgot about Na-kun's actual birthday. But they are happy Na-kun is happy.

Both looked at each other before giving a helpless smile.

If Na-kun is happy, then they suppose they can forgive Papa Mitsu once again. They just have to remind him not to forget.

Again.

* * *

**A/N: **

How was it? Some of you might have noticed Hideaki's mature attitude that is so unlike what kids are today. That was intentional. Besides, I know a kid who acts like that, but she was not 4 but 7. So I decided that it's okay. And if you are dissatisfied, then I'm sorry. But I am satisfied with how this came out so I am not really that sorry. [You got it right? After all, I write because I like what I write. You know what that feels, I know you do.]

**Anyway, review?** Tell me if it's okay or not. Criticism is okay by the way. I want to improve after all. Just don't review if you intentionally just wanted to flame my story.

Thank you for still supporting my fic! I absolutely love how many follows and fav's my fic received even when it's just one chapter. Keep on supporting Wide Skies, ok?

Ja ne.


	3. Stage I: Chapter 03

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Three: [5 Years Old]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the swing in front of him with great intensity.

No matter how much he tried to get on it earlier, he can't seem to reach it. Even when he did the trick of tiptoeing to become a bit taller to get on the swing, his height still wasn't enough.

But he wanted to get on it. So, he held the swing on his hands before pushing it as hard as he could. He judged how the swing descended and determined what the right angle was for him to get on it. He watched as it moved up and down until he decided that when the swing was about to descend once again, that's when he will try to get on.

It was difficult. But at least he managed to at least get on it, ignoring the fact that he almost fell when he hadn't been fast enough to hold the swing's chain.

But he did managed.

As he sat there, he once again found another dilemma. He couldn't move the swing he is in. He watched as he wiggled his toes, contemplating on how to move it.

_Maybe __I __should not have left Ki-chan and Hi-kun behind,_he thought while biting his lower lip in worry. He had sneaked out of the house earlier to get in the park, leaving both his siblings in the house. But he really just needed to do it. He needed to be alone. If Hi-kun and Ki-chan were to be with him, he knew he would not be able to relax.

He loves his family very much, his Maman, his Papa even when he only rarely sees him and his two siblings but Ki-chan and Hi-kun is so overly protective of him that he would not be able to just sit down and not think of anything.

He knew that their over-protectiveness has basis since he seems to attract trouble even when he only sits down but he just wish that wasn't the case. No use thinking about it.

He tried moving his body back and forth but the swing only moved a bit.

If he was Ki-chan, he would pout and would not stop trying to move the swing. If he was Hi-kun, he would jump out of the swing and find something else to do. But he was himself so he just stayed there, content on just managing to sit on the swing. He stared at the sky and mused for a bit.

_The cloud is darkening up again. Maybe because rain is coming. Cloud really didn't like rain __that __much huh? _he gave out a small grin at that thought. And then chuckled just a little bit.

His habit of making the weather like some sort of person that has personality struck again. This has become his hobby ever since he realized things around him. It's somewhat... soothing. It feels like he has many friends that are constantly with him.

For some reason, bullies always gravitate towards him. Because of it, he has trouble making friends because they either think he is weird though he cannot understand even with his vast understanding of things why, or they are afraid that if they make friends with him, the other kids that are being mean to him will also be mean to them.

That has always been what's happening around him so he got used to it. Besides, he can easily adapt to anything around him. He just really wish that that wasn't the case.

Actually, he has a lot of wish. But since they never come true, so he just do not want to think about them. Instead he continued watching around him. He watched as the cloud seemed to be calming down if it's lightening up is of any indication.

_Maybe rain decided to back off for a while? _Tsuna nodded to himself. Yup, rain probably backed off. Maybe rain realized that the cloud is not in a good mood at the moment.

Whenever cloud gets really angry, lightning always struck. It's as though the cloud propelled his rage and expelled all of it using the lightning as it's weapon.

_Poor lightning. Cloud should be considerate to lightning. It's already doing what cloud is asking, why would he continue to get angry?_He thought to himself, remembering the times that the cloud, while using the lightning would continue darkening up and yelling at the top of it's non-existent lungs, disregarding how lightning always backs off when cloud shouts.

He shook his head just a little bit and smiled. If Ki-chan were there, she would have grinned that big and innocent grin of hers while going along with his hobby and pointing out some other attitudes she thinks the weather's should have. Hi-kun on the other hand would have rolled his eyes at them while commenting on their silliness but would close his book and would occassionally put some input on what he thinks the weather's personality should have.

He really loves both Ki-chan and Hi-kun. Of course along with Maman and Papa even if Papa do rarely come back home.

So concentrated he is on his thoights that he did not realize that someone was coming onto him, not until someone sat beside the swing he is in. He tensed and looked beside him just to see a tall kid looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Yo kid. What are you doing here? Isn't this the adult one?" The other kid asked with a smile still on his face.

He could not help but think that the smile on his face is horribly fake. He wondered why the other person, whom he thinks is of the same age as him even if he is incredibly tall and has a very good build, felt the need to smile if he doesn't feel like it.

Despite feeling wariness inside of him, he could not in good conscience not answer the kid's question. Besides, he thinks that there is absolutely nothing wrong with just answering his question.

"It's peaceful here." He stated plainly. Yes, that's true. The adult side of the park is peaceful since not a kid in site is there. He needed peace at the moment. He knew that if others saw him in the kid's side of the park, he would not be able to get it and he would be subjected to their mean side again that he seemed to evoke with just him being there.

The other looked at him in a weird way before his smile turned a little bit genuine. For some reason, it made him feel _calm_and _soothing._ The tenseness on his shoulders began to ease a little at what he saw.

"Yeah, it's peaceful here. In the other side, there are many people and they are really loud." He nodded his head at what the other said. It is true after all. "My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. We owned the sushi shop just there." He then pointed in the east direction which he tried to see but cannot.

He blinked before giving a small yet tentative smile. "I'm-" but he wasn't able to finish it because someone shouted.

"Yamamoto!" They both stopped for a second before looking at the ource of the shout. At the sight of three other kids coming towards them made his smile slowly but surely drop. He recognize the faces of the others. They are one of the many kids who are always mean to him.

Despite not really knowing what will happen next, he already dropped Yamamoto Takeshi as his potential friend. Because with the three, he knew they would tell Yamamoto that he is useless and to not befriend him. And that thought made him feel a deep disappointment and sadness inside him.

In the short time he had met and talked to the tall kid sitting on the swing beside him, he can already feel a connection. Yamamoto feels like his rain, though he lackd a bit of hardness his Rain sometimes executes when angry.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted back when they were already almost with them, his smile returning back to that strained one he had earlier. It made him a bit sad and confused. Why does he have to flash a smile he didn't mean?

The three looked at him and their smiles immediately turned to sneers. Until now, he really didn't know why they do that to him. He did nothing wrong.

"What are you doing with dame-Tsuna Yamamoto?" He cringed slightly at what they said but didn't say anything. It was no use anyway. They would just become even more mean to him. He didn't look at Yamamoto. He didn't want to.

"Dame-Tsuna?" he heard Yamamoto ask. Again, he did not look. He just stared at his feet, wiggling his toes and watching them move. He knew that the three were pointing him even without seeing it but he didn't react. Not that reacting would be good. It isn't.

"Oh! Tsuna is a great friend isn't he?" Yamamoto said. He jerked and looked at the other. He was still wearing a smile but the way his eyes looked focused and had a hard glint in it, hands twitching just a little bit and the stretch of his lips seemed a bit more forced than before, he knew that Yamamoto is quite angry.

Though he didn't know why.

Yamamoto hopped off his swing and went towards him, slinging his arm on the swing he occupied.

He can feel his eyes blinking, confused at what yamamoto is doing but still didn't say anything. he looked back to the three only to see them wearing a disbelieved expression. They looked from Yamamoto to him and back again before one of them spoke.

"But Yamamoto, he's dame-Tsuna. His useless at anything. Basically a baggage to Yuki-chan and-"

"Tsuna is my friend." Yamamoto said with his smile still intact, but his eyes were glaring at the three, and his voice sounding just a little bit hard than his usual carefree tone it made the three in front of them gulp and nod hesitatntly before saying a goodbye and moving out of there.

This version of Yamamoto reminded him of the rain when it is a bit angry. He thought Yamamoto lacked the characteristic of his Rain, but he did not. He has it perfectly, although still a bit ... not there.

"Why?" he asked after a few seconds passed and no one came back. He knew he did not have to elaborate. Yamamoto Takeshi, even if he seems like a happy and oblivious child, is not naive. He knew he would understand his question.

Yamamoto stood in front of him and gave him a grin, though this time it looked genuine and kind of calming.

"Because you are my friend." was only what he said but his eyes held something that made him warm inside. "Let's start again. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Can we be friends?"

He smiled, a little wide and a whole lot genuine. He took hold of the hand offered to him before giving Yamamoto, his first-ever friend a smile he only reserves for his family. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

Yamamoto, for some reason has his eyes wide. He frowned a bit, concerned why he looked like that but before he can say anything, Yamamoto laughed in a carefree manner.

He looked at his new friend as he laughed, debating whether to do it or not, be then he spoke since he thinks it is appropriate.

"Rain." Yamamoto stopped and look at him curiously. He elaborated. "You're my Rain."

Yamamoto looked like he was thinking about it before he gave him another genuine smile. "Okay Tsuna. Though I don't know what that is, I'll be you're Rain."

He gave Yamamoto a huge grin and hopped out of the swing he is in. He didn't know why but it seemed fitting to think of Yamamoto as his personification of Rain. And what was more puzzling was this need of looking for one along with the others.

But he didn't question it. He didn't think it's bad anyway. He got to have friends! That's good.

He looked at his Rain - because Yamamoto Takeshi is his rain - and saw him looking a bit stunned at him. He grew concerned. He was about to ask him when he heard Ki-chan's voice shouting his name.

"Naaaaaaa-kuuuuuun!" she was running towards him along with Hi-kun who looked like he was muttering under his breath but was still catching up with Ki-chan.

"Are they you're brother and sister?" Yamamoto, no Takeshi - He has to get used to calling his Rain by his first name since that's what friends do, right? - asked him. He nodded.

"Were triplets." was what he all managed to say before Ki-chan slammed herself onto him.

"Naaaaa-kuuuuuun! Why did you leave us?" she wailed. He patted her head as he didn't want Ki-chan to be sad.

"I'm sorry Ki-chan."

"Na-kun." He looked up from the grass since he fell down along with Ki-chan when she slammed onto him. "Who is he?" he then pushed his glasses further to his eyes as he stared back at Takeshi-kun who was laughing at them. Right, this is the first time they saw Takeshi-kun. Even Ki-chan stopped wailing and was wiping her tears while she was also looking at his first friend. Her eyes were narrowed though and he didn't quite know why.

He gave them instead a huge grin. He stood up, helping the stunned Ki-chan to also stand before walking towards the now silent Takeshi-kun.

"My friend, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun." when both Hi-kun and Ki-chan still looked stunned and didn't say anything, he continued. "He is my Rain."

That statement woke them up. Hi-kun looked like he is dissecting Takeshi-kun piece by piece while Ki-chan looked fiery, throwing question after question to Takeshi-kun who is now laughing again, still genuine. She probably thinks Takeshi-kun will bully him.

But he knew Takeshi-kun won't. He is his Rain. He won't do that. He can just tell Hi-kun and Ki-chan earlier.

For now...

For now he is content, and happy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys! Finally got the chapter three here! Sorry for the delay but I was really busy and had to rewrite this chapter three times before I am satisfied. This is the result and this is as good as it gets..

How was it?

**Guest: **more plz!  
just what do you mean three children become two teens?!

**Me: **-shhhh- that would be revealed later on. -grin-

_**For the rest, thanks for reading and supporting me!**_


	4. Stage I: Chapter 04 Part 1

**Note: **Hi guys! See the new cover photo? It's not mine. Give the credit to the creator. I just found it on google. But it's perfect isn't it?

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Four Part I: [6 Years Old]**

Sawada Iemitsu fidgeted in his seat as he was pinned on his chair by three sets of eyes.

He is uncomfortable. His youngest, Yukinari was looking at him with open distrust and animosity, her arms folded on her chest. It was so unlike his baby girl's constant blinding smiles and grins that prompted him to call her Sunshine while looking at him that it feels like someone punched him in the gut.

His middle child, Hideaki on the other hand was looking at him with narrowed yet guarded eyes. He hadn't known that Hideaki was already wearing glasses. The last time he had seen Hideaki, he didn't have one. Then again, that was when his children were only 2 years old. His chosen nickname for him, Megane-chan really is appropriate now. He looks like a mature Tsuna it looks so cute, but he cannot say that. Because the glasses, while usually would obstruct the person's eyes, emphasized his. A lot. And his narrowed eyes looked even more piercing than without. It physically hurt to see it.

But what made him almost unable to breathe in guilt was his eldest son, Tsunayoshi. He looks happy and has a small yet shy smile on his face while looking at him in trust that he can feel phantom pains in his heart. Tsuna is really so adorable, shy and has a really sweet smile. He was the only one who didn't change when it comes to him. He is so full of guilt that he cannot even muster a genuine smile.

He strengthen himself and straightened up. He gave his children a huge smile. Unlike before though, he had to make an effort to hold it up. It is hard to force himself a grin as if there is nothing wrong, which was actually not true.

But he had to do it. He cannot face their reactions towards him since that would force him to confront the issue. And if he is honest with himself, which he is, he cannot do it. Call him a coward but he cannot do it. Because confronting the issue, even talking about it, would expose his most treasured family to the mafia.

He'd rather alienate his family than expose him to the world he is involved in.

"Hi my cute children! Aren't you glad? You're Papa's here!"

Sunshine snorted and harrumped childishly. Megane-chan looked at him for a little bit longer before nodding his head, eyes still guarded. Their reaction was a bit depressing. Only Tsuna, his tuna-fish looked at him happily, but still shy. "Yes, papa. Were glad."

It was hard to continue to act happy when two of his kids who had previously adored him before he went away, looked like they aren't the least bit happy of his presence.

A cough alerted him to the fact that he forgot he had someone with him when he finally went back home after four years of physical absence.

He looked to his right and saw his boss, the Vongola Nono who controls Vongola, the strongest mafia family looking at him both in question and a look that what he can presume as 'I told you so'. His left eye twitched.

Timoteo had always told him to visit his family more often, that leaving for how many years, being away from his family would only strain their bonds. He in turn always argues that the Vongola needs him more, that Nana is there and can take care of his children even if he is not there often.

Now he thinks that his boss might be right, but he didn't want to voice it.

Because no matter what, he will still continue doing the same as before. Because he cannot expose his family to the danger of the mafia, he just cannot. He has to protect them from it.

"So, what did you all do when I'm not here?" He asked quite eagerly. he really wanted to know what their doing while he was away.

"Nothing!" Sunshine said petulantly. Megane-chan's lips twitched for a bit before settling down while his Tuna-fish whirled around and looked at the only girl of his children.

"Ki-chan!" His eyebrow raised at that. So they still call each other by the nicknames the three created when they were still young huh.

"B-but Na-kuuun!"

"Papa is still Papa." Tsuna stated quiet firmly, so unlike his shy attitude before that he cannot help but gape. Tsuna's acting so mature...

Yuki stood up and stomped up the stairs towards their room.

"Ki-chan!" Tsuna called, voice sounding worried but Yuki continued. They heard her opening their bedroom door and slamming it shut. Tsuna looked defeated, sad as he continued staring at the stairs.

"Na-kun." Tsuna looked at Hide and his middle child held Tsuna's hand with both of his hands. "I'll talk to Ki-chan." There seemed to be mind speak between them. Hide looked like he is saying something else to Tsuna while they are looking at each other's eyes because Tsuna nodded and gave Hide a small but grateful smile.

"Okay."

Hide stood up and started walking towards the stairs, completely ignoring his boss. He didn't know whether it's intentional or not and he didn't really want to know, especially when Hide stopped in front of him.

"Papa Mitsu." He unintentionally gulped seeing Hide's eyes looking at him seriously. "You should have called first before coming. Then Ki-chan would have time to get used to the idea."

"Hi-kun!" Tsuna shouted. Hide turned to look at Tsuna behind him.

"I'm sorry Na-kun. Papa Mitsu should know." He said before going upstairs.

There was silence in the living room, the only sound that could be heard were the opening and losing of the door upstairs and the humming of Nana from the kitchen. It was a few seconds later before Tsuna spoke.

"Sorry Papa." He said meekly before standing up, politely giving a bow to both him and his boss before running towards the stairs and up to their room.

It was a few seconds later again before someone spoke.

"What are you going to do now Iemitsu?" His boss asked.

He cannot answer because he doesn't have one.

* * *

**A/N: **

I had to stop it here. The chapter 4 will probably be two or three part, I'm still not sure so expect the next chapter to be the continuation of this. Yamamoto will also probably be introduced again.

So, how was it? I tried putting Iemitsu's POV here. I really dislike how he could just leave his family for how many years behind in canon but I think I understand. That doesn't mean I like it though. I tried doing his POV at least reasonable and still let him see how his absence could affect his family, especially his childen. Did I succeed? What do you think of this chapter?

**Reviews:**

**Kyogre: **Hmm, so Tsuna instinctively knows about things like Rain, huh... Interesting. I like the triplets too. Cute!

Still: "Maman" is French. "Mama" is Japanese. "Mamma" is Italian.

**Me: **Yes, but he doesn't know why. It's his intuition. It will be revealed later on in the chapters to come.

Originally, I wanted to use Mamma but when I watched KHR, I sometimes hears Reborn say Maman (or was that just me?) and thinks that it's cute especially when the triplets says it I can just imagine. *squeal* And it's unique. Enough said... :D

**For the rest: **Thanks for the support. I love reading all your reviews.


	5. Stage I: Chapter 04 Part 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Four Part II: [6 Years Old] **

It was... disheartening.

Iemitsu just knows that his three children are talking about him inside their rooms. He can just imagine that they would probably be arguing about him, about his sudden appearance and long physical absence in their life.

And he cannot do anything about that.

"Iemitsu." He turned his eyes to his boss who is giving him a sympathetic look. He couldn't quite decide whether to be comforted by that or be angry. "Go to your children."

"But-" He started. He is reluctant to leave his boss behind, but he wanted to go upstairs. Oh he really, really did. He wanted to talk to them privately, wanted to know about what they've been up to during his absence, wanted to have that bond again that they did before, wanted to know what they think of him even if it would definitely hurt him. Just looking at their reaction, especially Hideaki and Yukinari's was enough to give him an idea of what they think of him. And he knew that Tsuna's overwhelming confidence and trust with him would make him feel even more pain than his other two children could give him.

He wanted so much from his kids that he knew he really doesn't deserve.

"I will be okay here. I can just talk to your delightful wife." Nono said with a smile. He couldn't help but give out a wry grin at that. He loves his wife very much. He wouldn't even marry her if he didn't. But Nana is admittedly an airhead most of the time, naive and easily trusts anyone she meets. That was one of the reasons they live in a quiet and little town of Namimori.

And the other is that he thinks his family is safe there.

He nodded before walking upstairs. He stopped just in front of the door of his children's room, hesitating if he should really open the door or not. Before he could decide however, he heard voices inside and despite his better judgement, he cannot help but eavesdrop.

"Tou-san is an idiot!" He heard a yell and he flinched slightly. That was Yuki's upset voice.

"Ki-chan..." Tsuna sounded weak.

"But he is! Why did he leave us then? If it's not because he didn't want us, then he must be an idiot! Tou-san, idiot!" Yuki continued to wail and he flinched again. He felt conflicting emotions that he didn't know he would ever feel all at the same time. He felt guilty, hurt and relieved. Despite his kid's being upset with him, he is glad that they didn't think he didn't want them.

Though he is sure Tsuna is the reason behind that. After all, his eldest is the happiest to see him back.

"Ki-chan, that's not nice- Hi-kun! Don't agree with Ki-chan!" Tsuna sounded so scandalized that he would have repressed a weak laugh if it wasn't for the fact that Hide had also agreed with Yuki.

"But Ki-chan is true Na-kun-"

"Correct, Hi-kun." Tsuna sounded absent-minded when he said it. Iemitsu blinked in surprise at that. He had thought it was Hide who was smart of the three, Yuki the one good at sports and Tsuna being the most compassionate but failed in the brains and physical strength department. _Maybe it's just luck_, he thought.

"But Ki-chan is correct Na-kun." He had the sudden impression that Yuki is nodding quite enthusiastically at that. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke once again, and what he heard was something he didn't quite expect.

"Alright, Papa might be an idiot-" Iemitsu almost choked on his saliva when he heard Tsuna acquescing with Hide and Yuki. As it is, he stared at the door in utter surprise. He can hear a cheer inside the room that he is sure came from Yuki and he had finally choked. He resisted the urge to cough as that would alert his presence to the three inside the room. "-slightly only. But he is still our papa. At least he visited whenever he is free. At least he didn't forget about us. At least he still loves us, right?"

At that, Iemitsu left. He thinks that he had already eavesdropped a bit too much. He didn't want to be caught like a naughty kid.

But the discussion he had overheard managed to at least sooth his heart. At least, at least his kids still believe in him as their father.

He saw his boss talking to a happily chattering Nana. Well, it was more like Nana was chattering and his boss just listened with a smile.

He watched his wife, happy and greatful for her always trusting him, always being there and for taking good care of his three kids.

He is so grateful, and also felt guilty. Because he knew that he would keep on relying on her for many more years to come.

**. . . . . **

Yamamoto Takeshi looked at Tsuna's youngest sister, Yuki as she wolfed down the sushi he had given her when she visited. And he knew that Yuki isn't bothered by the wasabi sushi, she even liked it that's why he had given her some of it. But the way she just gulped it down and still looked angry peaked his interest more than her visit earlier.

Because Yuki still had reservations about him when it comes to Tsuna and he can't blame her. He had seen many other kids bullying Tsuna when he is only alone. That had never fail to make him angry.

The first time he had seen it, it was only a glimpse. That was on the adult playground when he had first met Tsuna. It made him uncomfortable and had a suspicion that it was a regular occurrence since Tsuna never spoke in his defense, just let the others do it to him.

The second time was worse. Tsuna was with them then he was gone. Yuki looked alarmed and Hide looked a bit exasperated. They said that Tsuna was got lost most often than not.

They looked for him and he was the first one who saw him. He was being beaten and kicked by some older kids and Tsuna was doing his best to protect his little body by curling into a ball with his hands protecting his head and face while the older kids had laughed and said something like "Dame-Tsuna." and "Useless." and "Pathetic human." and "A waste of space."

He didn't quite remember what happened. Just that he became extremely angry and after a few seconds saw himself cradling a barely conscious Tsuna surrounded by the pained groans of the bullies.

That was a memory that he wouldn't ever forget and made him very protective of his first genuine and best friend. From that moment on, he always made sure that he is always with his friend and that eh would never be left alone. That was also the time Tsuna's two younger siblings accepted him into their fold.

"Yuki, what is wrong?" He asked with a slight frown. She paused from eating, gulped down a glass of water without even choking - which he thinks is impossible if you weren't Yukinari Sawada - before speaking in an angry tone.

"Tou-san came back. Tou-san is a baka! Tou-san is an idiot! You better not be like my tou-san Takeshi or I will honestly-"

He immediately waved his hand in the air, laughing in his usual carefree manner. "I won't leave Yuki-chan." He said, eyes serious that Yuki left that topic and continued eating while mumbling angrily about how awful his tou-san was and how he is an idiot and that: "Poor Na-kun. He is so kind and good and so blind with how much of an idiot tou-san is." and the likes.

Takeshi sweatdropped at that. Eventhough he is already used to Yuki's brother worship when it comes to Tsuna, he still felt awkward and amused when she goes on her 'Big-brother-is-the-kindest-person-in-the-world rant.

Tsuna had already told him about their father and he understands how Tsuna could just forgive his father like that. He loves his father, that much was obvious. And no matter what, that was their father.

But personally, Takeshi thinks that Sawada Iemitsu is not fit to be a father. A father would never leave his family behind and just call them occasionally, and almost never. A father wouldn't just give out his presence in their life with just few minutes with their call. A father would never forget the birthday of his son even if there were only minutes of difference between the three.

He is so glad his father is always with him, always supports him in whatever he does and would never even contemplate of leaving him.

It was no wonder Yuki looks like she didn't like her father very much. If he was his father - and he thank the God above that he wasn't even if that thought made him feel a little bad - he wouldn't be in his good side.

So he just left Yuki to mumble about the 'idiocy of her father.' Her words, not his.

But there is a question he wanted to ask.

"Do you love your father?" That question stopped Yuki from her mumbling words and the dark gloom surrounding him immediately dispersed as she stared at him with her warm brown eyes that looked a little confused right now.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you still love your father even though he is like that?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically serious for his happy-go-lucky attitude that he usually portray. Yuki looked down and mumbled a word.

"Yes..."

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious. He already has an answer for himself if his father were ever like that with Sawada-san and he was asked that question. But he wanted to hear Yuki's answer.

He saw that Yuki's ears turned red and instinctively knew that she is blushing in embarrassment. He didn't need to see her face, which were now covered by her bangs and quite long hair to know that.

"Well, tou-san is still my tou-san and... and it's obvious he loves us even if he cannot be with us longer than we would like." She ended with a mumbled whisper.

He laughed, happy that they both have the same answer. he had already seen Sawada-san and it was so painfully obvious how much he adores his family that only a blind person would not be able to see it. But then again, a blind person would know just hearing how Sawada-san talks to his family.

"Well then, I'm glad to hear that!" He said genuinely, his voice light and still having that huge grin on his face. Yuki suddenly raised her face and punched him up in the head, face so flushed it looked like the wasabi sushi finally had an effect on her.

But he knew better.

"Why am I even talking about this with you Takeshi-baka! Only Na-kun should know!" She shouted.

Her hit hurt a bit, because Yuki plays tennis just as he plays baseball and she usually pack a punch. But he is already used to it so he just laughs again. "Oh, he knows. he's right behind you!"

"What?!" Yuki shrieks and spun around to look behind her and indeed, there was Tsuna, smiling at her happily, brown eyes that looked like gold when hit by the sun twinkling at her merrily and his lips stretching into a widest grin both had ever seen with the usually shy boy.

"I'm glad to hear that Ki-chan." They both saw Hide push his glasses further to his eyes and his lips gave a tiny smirk.

Yuki flushed angrily, the pleasure she felt seeing the smile from Tsuna all directed at her gone as she rounded on his other brother.

"What about you then, huh Hi-kun? You don't love Papa?" She challenges.

At once, all their attention turned to Hide and his cheeks tinted red slightly. He saw at the corner of his eye that Yuki was looking a bit smug at Hide and he shook his head. For a part of a triplet, Yuki and Hide seemed to like fighting with each other with Tsuna acting as mediator or the balance between the two.

Hide looked like he would snap - and Takeshi knew he would. For all of Hide being the calm one of the three, he gets awfully temperamental when he and Yuki fights and he hates being confronted with answers.

But he saw Tsuna looking at Hide intently, head tilted slightly and eyes looked to e questioning.

"Hi-kun?" Tsuna asked and Takeshi had to supress his amused laugh at seeing Hide flushing in apparent embarrassment. He looked like he didn't want to answer but with Tsuna waiting for his, he eventually gave in, just like he had already known would happen.

"I-I do Na-kun."

"Why?" Tsuna asked and Takeshi couldn't quite manage to stop his grin from forming so he covered it with his hand. Yuki looked so smug it was like she won a very good prize and Hide looked at the both of them scathingly but he answered, pushing his eyeglasses further it was like he wants to be one with the eyeglasses.

"Papa loves us. He didn't abandon us, not really. And what you said a few days ago were true." He said. His voice was calm but his hands were fisting his short. He bit his lip to stop from grinning some more.

He didn't see what Tsuna was doing but it wasn't hard to guess. Just looking at the now relaxed from of Hide is enough for him to guess that Tsuna probably gave his brother a similar smile he gave with Yuki earlier.

Both Yuki and Hide liked seeing their borther smile at them and he still didn't quite know why. Maybe it's because it made them feel good. That was what he would always feel whenever Tsuna smile at him genuinely.

Suddenly, Yuki's openly grinning face fell and she then looked jealous. Hide happened to see her expression and his smirk returned before he grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Come on Na-kun. We already found Ki-chan. We should return before Maman and Papa Mitsu worries." Yuki scowled at Hide before latching on Tsuna's other arm and stuck her tongue towards Hide. Takeshi saw him roll his eyes at Yuki and he didn't bother stopping his grin.

They looked cute arguing silently while trying to take Tsuna's attention for themselves.

"Wait Hi-kun, Ki-chan." Tsuna pulled himself away from their hold. He saw Yuki pout and Hide bristle slightly. He didn't get to examine their reaction more however because Tsuna came to him and hugged him.

Tsuna had hugged him.

For the first time.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun." Tsuna whispered on his ear before he pulled back and gave him a shy smile. He just stood there, a bit stunned as he walked towards his siblings who also looked shocked at Tsuna.

"Come on, Maman and Papa would worry." He pulled the two out of their shop, but not before bowing at him and at the counter.

That was then that he remembered his father were also inside.

He flushed and spun around. "Dad!" He exclaimed. His father only laughed and went towards him before ruffling his head. There were no costumers that time.

"So, do you like Tsuna-kun?" Takeshi's eyes went wide and he laughed merrily. He thinks that his father was only joking.

"Dad! Tsuna's only a friend. Besides, I'm not gay." His father's eyes became mischievous.

"You sure? I'm not opposed to have Tsuna-kun with our family." Takeshi choked. _Dad wasn't joking earlier?_ He thought before waving both his hand in the air frantically.

"Dad!" His father laughed before settling down.

"Well, you looked stunned and happy when he hugged you." It was then that he remembered Tsuna's action and he gave out a huge smile. He didn't know it but his eyes twinkled in happiness that Tsuyoshi quickly saw. It made him stunned yet happy to see his child like that.

"Of course I'm happy! That means Tsuna finally, finally trusted me!" Takeshi laughed before skipping towards his room.

Tsuyoshi became confused at that but he didn't question. He is just glad that the smiles Takeshi now produces are genuine and not faked.

As for Takeshi, well he went to his room and laughed happily, giddy at the thought of finally being accepted, of finally feeling at ease. Not that Tsuna didn't accept or trusted him before. He knows Tsuna did. But he was a bit skittish at physical touches apart from his siblings and his mother, and now his father so to know that Tsuna was the first to initiate was such an improvement. When he finally managed to stop, it was because he saw what looked like a bamboo stick shaped like a sword and his eyes went curious. That was what his father gave him before. He said to keep it.

It was then he remembered Tsuna and his bullies and the hurt his friend ever felt with the bullies and his eyes took a steely glint.

Maybe, maybe he should practice the sword art like he had seen his father do? Even though he is still a 6 year old boy, he is sure it's okay.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards where he had seen the bamboo stick. He held it firmly on his hand and felt that it was heavy and not a good size for him. It was too huge and too long. His arms also needed more conditioning and his upper and lower body needed strengthening.

But it felt right and that's the only thing that mattered to him. It felt more right on his hands than his baseball bat.

He went downstairs and saw his father arranging the counter. Thankfully, there were still no costumers so he approached his father.

"Dad." His father looked at him and gave him and inquiring look, but he saw his father's eyes caught sight of his hand holding the bamboo stick and his eyes turned wide.

"Takeshi?"

"I want to learn the art of your sword dad." His father looked cautious as he turned around to look at him fully.

"But, don't you like baseball?"

"I still want to learn." He said stubbornly.

"You can't choose both the art of sword and baseball Takeshi. Only-"

"I'll drop baseball then. I want to learn dad." He said firmly, eyes detemined and body in a posture that says he would fight for it. His dad's eyes turned amazed.

"Are you sure about that Takeshi?" He nodded.

"You're determined." He nodded once again. He knew his father just needed to be sure. After all, he once told him that determination, dedication and patience is needed to learn the art. His father rested his hand on his shoulder and gave him a proud smile.

"Alright, I will teach you."

He felt relieved that he didn't need to argue more before he gave his father a grin and he hugged him. "Thank you dad." He felt his father hug him in return.

He liked baseball. He had even thought he won't be able to live without baseball in his life. Thought that it would be better to leave the world than to not be able to play the sport he loved in case that happened. That his life is useless without it.

But that was a long time ago, before he had ever met Tsuna. Ever since he met him and his siblings, he had never thought of that again, had never thought how his life means little without baseball ever again. he did not even dare think about it because he now knows that it isn't true. He's been happy and only played baseball occasionally than he had before he found something more precious, more important than the sport he had claimed to love before.

And he won't ever let that go. He would rather leave baseball than forget about how precious his father is to him and let the friendship he has with Tsuna, Hide and Yuki go.

He would protect them.

That's a promise.

* * *

**A/N: **

Whoa! Guess I had to make that a three part huh? I hadn't discussed about Timoteo sealing Tsuna's flames and that was the goal of chapter four. Well, now you know what to look forward to next chapter.

And I was feeling weird while writing 'Nana' and 'Nono' next to each other that I changed it to boss. Huh, it looked like I was teaching pre-school kids about reading the alphabet. (Does that make sense?)

Anyway, you like it? I managed to upload faster! *claps happily* I just wrote this chapter today and posted it immediately. Wow! That's a speedy update! I was literally facing the laptop all day. Good thing mom wasn't here while I typed. I wanted to give this to you early because of how you all think I'm mean for leaving the previous chapter like that (so mean!) and I managed. I really love all of you!

Tell me about your thoughts?

**Reviews:**

**Kyogre: **It might be out of place but I like it and like I said in the previous chapter, I think hearing 'Maman' from the triplets sounded adorable so I went with it. And there is also the fact that I didn't bother researching what language 'Maman' was. I didn't think it is important in the story. It's just a word they like to call their mother, it won't change the timeline really. And I know I was just hearing things in anime but I like the sound of 'Maman' so there's that.

And what you said about Iemitsu is so true. I personally don't think he is fit to be a parent. He is going to receive the full result of his inadequacy as a father.

**Mitsu21:** *munch* you're snack is delicious. I am happy you like this.

**SilverWhiteDragon: **You want Hibari to be introduced next? *grin*

**inulover305: **I'm happy you like it! Let's just see what will happen as the chapter goes... *smile*


	6. Stage I: Chapter 04 Part 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Four Part III: [6 Years Old] **

Timoteo, also known as Vongola Nono, the ninth boss of the largest and most influencial famiglia in mafia, the Vongola family felt the strain in the Sawada household. It was particularly noticeable between his advisor, the CEDEF leader Sawada Iemitsu and his two youngest.

The Sawada triplets were a delightful children. They already have a very good relationship and they adored each other, especially their eldest, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It wasn't hard to realize that especially with Yukinari-chan's habit of praising her older brother whenever she got the chance and how Hideaki-kun approved everything his youngest sister says with a firm nod of his head. Tsunayoshi-kun would then flush very brightly and try to hush his sister while also trying to hide away from him.

The first and second day of him staying with the Sawada household, he can already piece the basic information of the three.

Yukinari-chan was the most energetic and outgoing of the three. She's loud, athletic and speaks out her mind with that somewhat childish attitude of hers. She fills out the quietness of her two older brothers with her endless chatter.

Hideaki-kun is the more mature looking of the three. With him wearing an eyeglasses - even though he is still a child - gave an impression that he is the smartest of the three. And indeed he is smart. The child probably has high IQ if it were ever tested. He is also the calmest of the three and the bluntest to speak. He doesn't even censor his words. He just keeps quiet if he was asked and his answer would be construed as offensive by anyone. He knew that for a fact since he had observed how Hideaki-kun shuts his mouth once when a girl asked him in the playground if she is pretty. When he was pressed, his answer was:

"My silence means no. You don't look pretty at all. Please don't bother me again."

The girl burst into tears and fled.

Tsunayoshi-kun, well he is a shy child and has a high moral and polite behaviour that's for sure. he had berated Hideaki-kun for being rude to the girl when she had only asked. Hideaki apologized and Tsunayoshi accepted it, but he had that weak smile that Hideaki seemed to not like at all. He was confused when the child ran off and returned after a few minutes to tell him that he apologized to the girl. Hideaki-kun seemed content and pleased when Tsunayoshi-kun gave him a slight smile.

The eldest seemed to only like watching his siblings. He hadn't really done anything exceptional except for the fact that he seemed to be able to control his brother and sister.

He is the balance between the three of them. He lessens the impulsive and brash attitude of Yukinari-chan and he gives out the moral attitude Hideaki-kun seemed to need.

Overall, the three of them are good children.

Well, when Iemitsu wasn't around because Yukinari-chan turns sour and Hideaki-kun's stare turns neutral or emotionless. Only Tsunayoshi seemed to not change around their father.

He can actually almost feel Iemitsu's pain but he cannot really blame the children. Iemitsu was not a constant person in their life. He rarely comes home and when he did, it was after a few years had already passed and he only stays 1-3 weeks. If only his advisor takes his offer of going back to his family frequently, this wouldn't have happened.

But Iemitsu is stubborn and thinks that he is doing the right thing. It was a foolish decision but what can he do?

They've already been at the household for almost two weeks already and nothing extraordinary ever happened.

Well, if Iemitsu being confronted by a 6 year old kid who seems to be like a natural hitman doesn't count, then there really was nothing.

But really, for a 6 years old, Yamamoto Takeshi, the Sawada triplet's friend really has great potential to be a hitman. The child has good posture, great observation skills, sharp eyes and deceiving personality. If he was trained, he could be great one day. But he is a child at the moment and also a civilian so he took that thought out of his mind.

Takeshi-kun came into the house in a familiar manner, has a very disarming smile and attitude, seemed like a happy-go-lucky kid and gets on great with the others especially with Tsunayoshi-kun.

So when he asked to talk to Iemitsu privately, his advisor agreed and quickly went outside. He was curious so he followed but didn't reveal himself. What happened next was both surprising and enlightening.

_"Sawada-san, I want to be straight with you." The child's eyes turned sharp and both him and Iemitsu took a startled intake of breath. "Do you like being a father to Tsuna and the others?"_

_Of course Iemitsu nodded. Timoteo knew he would._

_"Then act like one please. My father never left me on my own for more than a few hours. And when he needed to leave for a long time - which wasn't that much - he calls everytime. And he never, ever forgets my birthday. Please think carefully. I don't want Tsuna and the others to be sad anymore." _

Takeshi-kun then uttered an apology for speaking anything he might have said wrong and bowed. He then called out a goodbye before walking away.

That child gave him a deep impression. He'd be a good Rain guardian someday.

When that thought came, he promptly threw that at the back of his mind. He wouldn't be thinking like that.

Thinking about that with the children, especially a civilian and those who didn't even know anything of the mafia is wrong.

**. . . . . **

He had often wondered if Iemitsu's triplets even have flames within them. There really was no indication that they have but he really cannot help but think about that. Iemitsu is a sky flame user and he is strong. If the triplets would have flames, he can more or less guarantee that they would have sky flames or none at all.

But he never tells Iemitsu about that. Despite his silliness, his external advisor can be a serious and quite deadly when it comes to his family. That is one of the things he really admires about the man.

He had thought that there wouldn't be any opportunity to know if the three Sawada kids ever have flame until they are old enough but he was proven wrong.

That day, three days before they were supposed to return back to Italy, there was an incident.

All six of them were coming home after spending the whole day in an amusement park for the three kids. He had forgotten how children of their age tends to be too energetic. It was especially prominent on Yuki-chan as she is the most athletic of the three. She was jumping around and pointing rides that she wanted to try with that huge, blinding smile on her face.

She even seemed to have gained a friend who is as enthusiastic as her, maybe even more.

He can still remember how his ears were ringing from the shouts of constant "EXTREME!" that were coming from the white haired child whom they realized later were already 8 years old and was on his 2nd year in grade school.

Yuki-chan had shouted that the child, Sasagawa Ryohei is her "Bestest best friend in the world to the EXTREME!" and Ryohei-kun seemed to be delighted at that proclamation. Both then had the tendency to constantly say 'Extreme' with loud voices. and if Hide-kun didn't stop Yuki-chan from continuing by saying how she sounded like a squealing pig with her high pitched tone, thus making her retort angrily and getting the both of them in a childish argument, he is sure his ears would be bleeding.

Tsuna-kun had just watched them with a small smile on his face.

It wasn't really a surprise that Yuki-chan and Ryohei-kun told each other that they should meet again and Tsuna-kun having to tell Yuki-chan to ask for her new friend's number.

He is just thankful that the shouts of 'Extreme's' stopped because as much as he can hold onto his composure, he didn't know if he could take that kind of loud voices anytime soon.

While they were walking, Yuki-chan had been animated in telling how she 'bonded' with her new friend and how excited she was to meet him again. Tsuna-kun, Nana and Iemitsu just listened while Hide-kun looked a bit disgruntled. It probably has to do with the fact that Tsuna-kun's attention was on their youngest.

He had noticed how Yuki-chan and Hide-kun seemed to be vying for their eldest's attention and it was cute how much they try to have it only to receive equal amounts. And then both of them gets a bit overprotective with Tsuna-kun and becomes in sync with each other.

The triplets are one of a kind.

And then he felt something in his gut that told him that danger is coming. Next thing he knew, a truck was swerving left and right and the driver looked like he was frantically trying to stop the truck he is driving and was gesturing them to move out of the way.

And then they heard a thump. Yuki-chan then screamed while the truck continued moving until it finally hit a post and stopped. Hide-kun had looked shell-shocked on the other side of the road while Yuki-chan immediately ran towards her brother with teary eyes.

The thump that they heard was Hide-kun being pushed out of the oncoming truck by Tsuna-kun earlier so their full attention was looking for where the eldest Sawada child was, but not before Iemitsu knocked the civilian driver - who had made the wise decision of jumping out of his truck earlier before it hit the post - out since they didn't want anyone to see them using flames when they try to heal Tsuna-kun from his no doubt life-threatening injury.

And they were the only one there since the road they chose seemed to be deserted.

It was for a few minutes that they looked back since they can't see Tsuna-kun or even any trace of blood that should have been there and clearly saw Hide-kun and Yuki-chan looking above with their eyes in awe so they simultaneously, all three of them looked up. It was there that they saw that Tsuna-kun, floating above with a ball of hard flame surrounding him.

Protecting him no doubt as he looked like he sustained no injury. All of them gasped in surprise.

"Tsu-kun...?" They heard Nana asked. They looked at her with wide eyes because she saw. She saw that and she weren't suppose to because then she'd know. It was then that she fainted and both him and Iemitsu sighed in relief.

Iemitsu knelt down and cradled the unconscious form of her wife. "Nono..."

"We will have to erase her memory of this." Iemitsu nodded at him solemnly.

"I'll do it."

They heard a soft whoosh and they both turned back and watched as Tsuna-kun, who now seemed curious and was touching the flames - the sky flames - with apparent fascination.

"My Tsuna has sky flames..." He heard Iemitsu mutter, his voice in disbelief and awe. He couldn't fault him for it. Even he was taken aback by the sight. If it weren't for the fact that he had seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it.

Sky flames are rare. And to think Tsuna-kun possessed it is unbelievable.

He knew that he'd been contemplating about it but he didn't really think about it that much because the three are still kids and was unlikely to draw their flames out without proper training. And that kind of sky flames, even when it looked like the flames used were hard flames, looked untainted and pure, controlled and harmless that it was unbelievable it came from a 6-year-old child.

And then the serenity it exudes broke when Tsuna-kun touched the floor and the flames, which were controlled and harmless before, protective even, now became uncontrollable.

It was like it was unleashed from the control it has before, like it was now unbound and free.

It strike everywhere, flames getting bigger and getting away from tsuna-kun who seemed like he was trying to take back the flames but cannot and his eyes, which had become orange slowly turned to their usual unique brown and gold color.

The flames became fire and it was going to become a problem if it isn't contained soon. It would probably torch down the buildings and would draw attention so he moved, intent to control the flames exuding from the child as he knew Iemitsu wouldn't be able to do it with Nana there unconscious.

But before he can come close to Tsuna-kun though, Yuki-chan and Hide-kun unhesitatingly reached out, unconcerned about the flames and ignoring his shouts of "No!" and held Tsuna-kun's hands in what he sees as a tight grip.

And the effect was instantaneous and amazing. The flames calmed down and retreated towards the triplets. The three glowed bright orange before the flames were gone and their glows diminished. They were there, all three had their eyes closed and their breathing evened.

And then there was silence.

Nono had blinked his eyes at the unbelievable scene. How could Hide-kun and Yuki-chan calm the flames down? Was it because they are triplets?

He heard heavy footsteps coming to him and he didn't have to look back to know that it belonged to Iemitsu. It was heavier than usual because he is probably carrying Nana bridal style.

"Nono... that was dangerous." It wasn't everyday he heard Iemitsu become serious outside of their headquarters and office so he knew that his external advisor was telling him something.

And he understands. Iemitsu didn't have to tell him for him to know.

That flame... having access to a huge amount of flames in just his young age without control is dangerous and couldn't be allowed. It would not be good. And having it would gain the children attention that they wouldn't need.

They also couldn't train Tsuna, it was not even worth questioning and suggesting since he already knew what Iemitsu's answer would be.

No.

"We need to seal his flames." He didn't need to look back to see that Iemitsu nodded his head.

He walked towards the three kids, intent to cast a seal on Tsuna-kun to stop the sky flames from being accessed when suddenly, Yuki-chan and Hide-kun's eyes opened and looked at them, their eyes were glowing orange and their faces were calm as the two stared at them.

It was disconcerting watching their little faces like that. It's like they are under the influence of Hyper Dying Will mode when they knew that that's not the case. Of the three, Tsuna-kun was the only one who seemed to indicate having flames at all.

Maybe it was because of the uncontrollable sky flames they managed to calm earlier. It probably seeped in within them and would just leave them naturally.

"You cannot touch Tsuna-kun." Was what Hideaki and Yukinari said both at the same time. It's like they are in perfect harmony. And what's more, they sound formal yet protective at the same time.

"Yuki-chan, Hide-kun, we just want to see if you're all alright." He said in a calm voice.

"We are fine." Eerily, the two said in sync, same facial expression and same vocal intonation it was unnerving. They didn't move, uncertain about what action should they do.

And then it broke when Tsuna-kun groaned tiredly and the two snapped their attention towards him. Tsuna-kun's eyes fluttered open slightly and gave them a small smile.

"I'm fine..." He said. The tension between the two evaporated and then all three slumped unconsciously.

He moved towards the three and he knew Iemitsu had followed. "Did you already erased what she had seen from Nana's mind?" He asked because he knew he would need help carrying the three.

"Yes." Just then, they heard a feminine groan and both looked just to see Nana finally coming around.

"Dear?" Iemitsu smiled tightly at her before slowly letting her stand on her own feet. "What happ- Tsu-kun!" She exclaimed. She looked around and saw her children all unconscious on the road. She gasped.

"Their okay honey. We just need to carry them home." Iemitsu assured. She turned and looked at her husband and he can see that her eyes looked trusting.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Iemitsu only nodded. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the CEDEF leader was feeling guilty.

Nana gave him a greatful smile as he had Tsuna-kun in his arms already. She took Yuki-chan while Iemitsu has Hide-kun in his arms. Nana then had her cellphone out and called police for the smashed truck and ambulance for the man on the road that Iemitsu had knocked out earlier. They didn't bother staying since they are concerned about the kids but Nana did tell about their address and names.

He was behind the two of them so he watched Tsuna-kun sleeping soundly on his arms. he didn't want to seal the child's flames since he didn't know what the result will be doing it against a sky user with pure flames but it was needed.

At least for the moment.

He raised his hand and touched Tsuna-kun's head. His two fingers began to glow orange. His hand stayed there for a few seconds before he pulled back and watched as the orange flame seeped into his forehead.

He watched in front of him as Nana hummed Yuki-chan while Iemitsu held Hide-kun gently and protectively. Both of them stopping once in a while to look back and watch him carry Tsuna-kun.

He knew both him and Iemitsu would be going tomorrow morning at the earliest flight back to Italy, three days early than their supposed return. He already knew how Iemitsu's mind works. He would bury himself in work to at least forget about his guilt and regrets and he can only work that hard in the CEDEF's office where he is really needed.

He would probably try to forget about Tsuna-kun's sky flame, about the sealing and try to still act like everything was the same as before, just with more calls than he had before.

But that would all start to happen tomorrow.

For now, Tsuna-kun's flames are sealed.

And Iemitsu's family would be able to live their lives peacefully, ignorant about Iemitsu's lies and dangerous job.

**[Scene Break]**

**A/N: **

I am UNSATISFIED with this chapter. You see how I capitalized the letters of the word? I'm unsatisfied how this came out. I have to rewrite and rewrite and rewrite and change and change and change this chapter that I was sick on reading the same thing over and over and over again just to edit it! So I'm sorry for the many wrong grammars and typos you will see here. I gave up editing it since my eyes are seeing double!

Gosh... now that my rant is finished, I'm sleepy...

I introduced Ryohei here since I think Ki-chan and him would be get along amazingly well. I have to postpone Kyoya's part… How do you like this chapter? You can be honest with me...

**Reviews:**

**Ern Estine 13624****: **Thank you!

**Wicken25: **I'm happy I managed to do that. And as for the canon arc about vongola candidates and the like, we'll just have to wait and see...

**inulover305: **Hahahaha! i did? Well, I can't help but anticipate what your reaction will be in the upcoming chapters then... *smile*

**Midnight Coffin: **Ooops? *grin* that wasn't my intention, I promise! *smiling innocently with sparkling eyes* I have Ryohei in this chapter, though not much exposure. I'll just make his exposure be prominent in the next chapters.

**beulah2013: **I'm glad you like it! And yeah, Hibari would be perfect, though not in this chapter. I had to tackle about Timoteo sealing Tsuna's flame. As for other guardians... we'll see...

**SilverWhiteDragon: ***grin* That's a really greeeeeeaaaaaat idea! You just made my Hibari chapter plot that good I can imagine... I have to fix that now... *muttering distractedly

**xeyuxe20: **I think so too... the three of them are sooooo adorable!


	7. Stage I: Chapter 05

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Five: 6 Years Old (Aftermath)**

**One Month Later: **

Tsunayoshi feels weird.

His movements were becoming slower than before. His mind becoming sluggish than before and it's hard staying on his two feet all the time as he kept on tripping without any reason.

He also feels cold, incomplete and it feels like something was stolen from him. The warmth he had been having ever since he can remember was gone. He was robbed of the warmth he had always had with him. Even his brother and sister commented on how his hands are clammy and a little cold. They ask him what's wrong but he cannot give out any satisfactory answer without lying because he don't know. He doesn't know.

All he knows is that something is wrong with him.

But whenever Ki-chan and Hi-kun gets close to him, whenever they touch him, he can feel that warmth. He feels like the warmth within them was seeping towards him and the clammy and cold feeling becomes bearable.

Something in him coiled, making him feel like he is trapped. He felt like something is holding him back. He felt like rebelling. He wanted to shout. He wanted to curl up inside his bedroom and never go out again. He wanted to scream. He wanted to read a book in a quiet corner. He wanted to play outside. He wanted to run around. He wanted to stay inside the house and help his Maman with the house. He wanted to take his hair from his head. He wanted to lie down.

He wanted everything and nothing at all.

He cannot understand what is happening. It's confusing following the patterns of his suppose wants.

It feels like he is standing up on the ceiling and one step would have him falling down.

He feels ill.

He really feels ill. But he didn't want to worry Ki-chan, Hi-kun and Maman at all. And he wouldn't ever be telling Papa at all. Aside from the fact that he is working right now and only have a limited time to visit them, Something tells him that his Papa has something to do with this.

Him and Grandpa.

Though he didn't know why. The only other clue he has is the beautiful flames that protected him a month ago after all. But even that is gone now.

So the only thing he can do is study.

In other words, research about it.

And the one thing that could help him find answers aside from books and people is the internet.

**. . . . . **

Hideaki looked in concern that can be seen on his stoic visage when his older triplet brother suddenly tripped on his own two feet. He immediately went and held his brother's arm while his sister held Na-kun's shoulder to prevent him from falling on the ground.

"Are you okay Na-kun?" Ki-chan had asked with her eyes wide in worry, which Na-kun only gave a smile with his face flushing red.

"I-I'm okay Ki-chan. Sorry and thank you." Na-kun said with his usual soft voice.

Frankly speaking, he didn't think so. Na-kun had been tripping on his own for a month just after Papa Mitsu and Grandfather returned back to their work.

It is really suspicious how Na-kun became clumsy after they go.

"Are you sure?" Ki-chan had asked and Na-kun only gave a nod and a smile.

Did they do something to Na-kun?

_If they did anything to Na-kun, they would be really sorry._

"Hi-kun." His attention immediately went to Na-kun since he called him. "Are you okay?"

He pushed his glasses back further to his eyes before speaking. "I am okay Na-kun." His older brother gave a small smile at him before walking once again.

And promptly tripped for the fifth time.

Again.

_This needs investigating,_ he thought.

**. . . . . **

Yukinari bit her lip as she once again have to hold Na-kun to stop him from tripping with Hi-kun also doing the same.

She is extremely worried. Na-kun wasn't this clumsy before. Eventhough he is often teased as dame-Tsuna, Na-kun had always been graceful. He always had this peaceful aura around himself that he seem to unconsciously give out. And his warmth feel really good.

Now, Na-kun constantly trips on his own feet. Na-kun seemed to become a bit puzzled at the books he constantly reads if his confused eyed is anything to go by and spends too much concentration on it than he had before. Na-kun wasn't that athletic like her but he was a good player, even above average than those bullies. Now though, when Na-kun tries to catch the soccer ball with his own feet, he suddenly trips, like he forgot that his feet were short or long. Na-kun even says that the volleyball ball looks really fast when going to him that he avoids it when it comes to him unlike before when he even spikes.

There is something wrong with Na-kun.

She watched at Hi-kun and saw him looking like he is thinking while watching Na-kun. Maybe he also thinks something is wrong?

She walked back and followed Hi-kun's pace while still keeping a close watch on Na-kun, prepares to stop him from falling to the ground.

"Hi-kun, something is wrong." When Hi-kun turned to look at her with that so-you-noticed-it gaze, she ignored her impulsive reaction of shouting at Hi-kun - because this is about Na-kun - and told him something that's been bothering her for the whole month.

"Did tou-san and old man did something to Na-kun?" She really wasn't that shocked when she saw Na-kun's eyes glinting sharply, merely surprised especially with what he answered.

"You think so too?" Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly at that. Because with what Hi-kun said, that just means that he also thinks the same.

"They did?" She blurted out quite loudly, making Hi-kun sigh and roll his eyes at her and Na-kun to turn suddenly to look at them.

But Na-kun tripped once again and both her and Hi-kun immediately moved to stop him from falling.

They both looked at Na-kun and saw his eyes tearing up in frustration. They looked at each other and knew that they are thinking the same.

They have to find out what they did because it is most certainly obvious that they did something.

Both their eyes glinted with unnatural color as they looked back on Na-kun who was wiping his teary eyes on his shirt. Both of them were angry.

They would know what happened even if they have to use everything to know.

* * *

**6 Months After:**

Flames.

Flames was the answer.

After doing research for a month separately, with Tsuna doing it himself and Yuki and Hide teaming up, they finally told each other that they needed help in their research. When it turns out they are researching the same thing, it became easy.

Tsuna even Yamamoto for help. Takeshi wanted to help after they explained what they are researching as he said that he was also wondering about that himself but then, his Rain couldn't understand all of what they are researching on the internet since they were talking about computer slangs.

He instead directed them to an 8-year-old kid named Shoichi Irie. Takeshi said that Irie-san is a computer genius and is an inventor. Trusting Takeshi, he contacted Irie-san in the telephone, met him in a cafe along with Ki-chan, Hi-kun and Takeshi-kun and explained the situation, even the ball of flames that protected him when he was supposed to be in a car accident.

He helped them by Hacking. He even went and taught both Tsuna and Hide since both Yuki and Takeshi seemed really bad at that.

And after 6 months of doing all of that, sneaking around their Maman a lot and even acquiring the help of Irie-kun's long distance friend named Spanner along with his many contacts, they finally had an answer.

It's the flames.

Of course Tsuna already noticed that no matter what he do, he cannot produce or even light a tiny flame when he had been able to release a huge amount to protect him before.

Spanner said it's probably because his flames ar now sealed. That means he wouldn't be able to access it unless he breaks the seal. When they asked how, they said they didn't know.

The three of them thanked Irie-san and Spanner for helping them on the laptop screen since they were using skype to communicate, though Hide only nodded his head tightly and Yuki had bit her lip and had her hands balled tightly on the bedsheets before turning the computer off and staring at each other.

The first to crack was Ki-chan.

"They sealed your flames Na-kun! They sealed it! They are bad! It's not theirs! They shouldn't have done it!" She then punched the bed repeatedly to release her frustration. Tsuna only sighed at his sister's anger and rubbed his eyes, feeling a little drained at what he knows.

His thoughts are now becoming running a mile wide, the missing puzzles he had tried to connect even before he was a little child clicking in places and some remaining ones were left with holes he wanted to know.

Hi-kun next spoke. His voice were flat, the result of trying to hold back the emotions he feels. "They should have known about Na-kun's flames on that day, but they sealed it immediately. Doesn't that mean they know about it before Na-kun's flames appeared?"

Yuki froze and Tsuna just sighed. Trust Hide to point that out eventhough he didn't want to say it. But since this line of discussion was already in the open, they might as well continue.

"Flames are about mafias." Tsuna said in a tired voice. "I researched about them with Irie-san's help when I got curious about what flames are."

"Ma-mafia?" Yuki squeaked. He nodded his head.

"Papa Mitsu is with the mafia..." Tsuna heared Hide's drawled sentence and he sighed once again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before releasing them.

He is so disappointed with their father. He had trusted Papa. He even defended him to Hi-kun and Ki-chan, but he lied. He outright lied to them. He isn't angry but he is disappointed.

"Na-kun, Hi-kun, what about Maman?"

He groaned softly. Right, Maman. "I don't think Maman knows. I don't even think Papa had the guts to tell her." Ah, look how tired he is. He is sounding like Ki-chan.

"Should we tell Maman?" Yuki asked. He looked at both of them and asked in return.

"What do you think?" Yuki and Hide both sighed and voiced their hesitation and doubts.

All of them wanted to tell their mother but they are uncertain how their Maman would take the news. She might even tell their father about it, and they don't want that to happen.

The three of them looked at each other and had the same decision. They didn't even have to voice their thoughts for them to come to one conclusion.

They can't tell their Maman, not at the moment anyway. They would of course give out clues until their Maman would ask them, then they would answer as honestly as they can. That decision wasn't something they are pleased with however especially when it reminded them so much of their father. But they think that it is enough at the moment.

They wanted their father to do the explaining part anyway. He's the one who started all the lies. He should have that burden. They are still 6 anyway and haven't started school yet. They also don't know more so they resolved to research everything first.

Starting with finding out what their father's job really is.

**. . . . . **

Hide pushed his glasses further to his eyes, head tilting slightly so that the rays of the sun hit his glasses, masking his eyes from anyone looking at it while Na-kun was there sitting beside him on the bench in the playground, watching his own tors as he wiggled it in fascination.

He is concerned and a little bit alarmed at the moment.

Because someone is watching them since earlier, following them like a stalker. A dangerous stalker base on the intense aura he felt.

Maman and Ki-chan weren't with them at the moment since they went back to get their supplies for the picnic they were going to do that day. Wednesday in every week is their bonding time after all.

"Don't look." He looked at Na-kun and saw him still looking at his wiggling toes. He wasn't even looking at him.

_Na-kun noticed huh... _Hide gave a soft sigh of relief. He had thought he was the only one who noticed the stalker.

They both stayed there, not giving any signs that they know they are being watched before that prickling sensation he associated as someone watching them were gone. He tilted his head slightly just to see a man wearing a formal suit walking away from the playground.

"Na-kun, he's gone." He said eventhough he knew that Na-kun probably already know it. Na-kun raised his head to look at him, took a deep breath and released it slowly. He looked at Na-kun intently. "Who was that Na-kun?" He asked.

When Na-kun didn't look at him, he tensed. Na-kun usually do the 'not looking' part when he thinks that his reaction would not be a positive one.

He looked at Na-kun intently, trying to tell him without actually speaking that he won't stop until Na-kun answers his question. Na-kun sighed again before speaking.

"He is probably a part of Papa's work." Na-kun's answer made his eyes wide in alarm. He tensed even more. Papa is in the mafia, that means that man wearing a suit is also from the mafia.

"Na-kun." He said, voice sounding a little bit pained. Dangerous, it's dangerous staying here. His mind played with situations of what-ifs that made him be a bit more paranoid. The hand that touched his hand jerked him to the present and he blinked when he saw Na-kun look at him intensely.

He remembered once seeing Na-kun's eyes turning a golden orange color and found it really strange to not see it now.

But even without the unusual color, Na-kun's intense determination is enough to make him pause in his paranoid-state mind.

"We will be safe Hi-kun. You, Maman and Ki-chan will be safe."

The sentence made him frown as he found it a bit lacking.

"You also, Na-kun. You will also be safe." Na-kun's eyes reflected surprise and his frown deepened even more. "Right Na-kun? You will be safe right?"

Na-kun smiled. "Of course I will." Hide nodded his head, satisfied at the response. But he couldn't resist adding his own.

"I will also make sure you are safe Na-kun, along with Ki-chan. We will make sure you and Maman would also be safe." Na-kun's smile became happy and fond at the same time and it made his cheeks warm for a little bit.

"Alright. We will all stay forever together." Na-kun said. He didn't think forever is possible since he knows everyone dies like the heroes he had read in a book before, but forever does sound really good to him so he nodded confidently.

"Forever together Na-kun." He confirmed. Na-kun's smile held more warmth than before that it made him feel good inside.

"AAAAH! HI-KUN! You're stealing Na-kun!" Ki-chan's voice shrieked. Both of the turned to the source of the voice and saw Ki-chan stomping her foot towards them, her forehead creasing and a pout forming on her lips while Maman was carrying a party box and a small bag that she always has whenever they have picnic behind, mouth stretched into a wonderful smile. His lips twitched upwards at the sight. Ki-chan is really ridiculous sometimes. He heard Na-kun chuckling beside him and his eyes went wide before looking at his older brother again.

It's so rare to hear a chuckle from Na-kun that each event was a treasure to him.

Predictably, Ki-chan stopped to look at Na-kun and turned red after a few seconds. He shook his head and followed Na-kun when he stood up and came towards Ki-chan and Maman. He first patted Ki-chan on her head and said: "Hi-kun isn't stealing me Ki-chan. You also have me just like Hi-kun and Maman have me okay? Just like I have all of you. And that's forever." Ki-chan blushed harder but her eyes were wide and was looking at Na-kun in adoration.

He cannot blame his sister. Even he felt like that earlier.

"Ara? Tsu-kun? Forever?" Maman spoke while her smile became warmer than before. Na-kun turned and walked towards Maman while he now stood beside Ki-chan, watching the other two most important people in the world to him.

Na-kun nodded while he took the small bag Maman carried and gave their mother. He then gave her a sweet smile. "Yes Maman. We'll all stay together forever."

Maman's smile became blinding as she stared at all of them. She then kneeled and swept them all into her arms, party box beside her.

He tensed, startled at Maman's move but relaxed since this is Maman. There are only a few people he is okay touching him and that's his important people. Ki-chan spluttered beside him, blushed but also hugged Maman while Na-kun didn't even hesitate and did it.

The information about the magical flames existence and Papa's job might have made them realized that everything is not good, and that stalker earlier might have made their lives dangerous even if the stalker didn't do anything.

But that doesn't mean life isn't good. He has his family there with him. Together, they could weather all the upcoming storms and troubles in their life.

All three Sawada kids know this deep into their soul.

And nothing would change that.

Nothing.

Because no matter what happens, they have each other together, forever.

* * *

**A/N: **

GOSH! I am finally finished with this chapter!

See the title? It's still in their six year old stage. That is because that age is the most important part of their childhood life along with another. (Not saying anything. It would spoil the surprise!) I gave a hint of the upcoming trouble coming. Did you all get it? If you do, congratulations!

So guys, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** This chapter is my present to all of you! I am so happy for the support you've given my fic. I only joined wattpad for 3 months now and the amount of people enjoying this is making me sooooo happy! You've given me the best gift I could recieve from all of you who live across different countries. You're votes and reviews encourages me a lot and I really like conversing with all of you in the reviews section so thank you!

(OMG, I am emoting! Can't believe it!)

Everyone, just want to inform you that this will be the last update I will give this year. So we will see each other next year. Any questions and suggestions? You can tell me and I will answer and see if you're suggestions can be taken for the next chapters to come.

See you next year and **ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Celebrate it happily with your loved ones!

**REVIEWS:**

**SilverWhiteDragon: **Hahaha... Many people already informed me of that. But I'm happy you like it!

**Yuki (Anonymous): **Hi Yuki! Glad it turned out okay despite my... well, reservations..

**xeyuxe20: **I do think so too! Yuki and Ryohei is going to be fun to write!

**Ern Estine 13624: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter. *smile*

**pinkdog16: **I love those kinds of reads too. But weeeeeell, I can't promise anything. *smiling innocently* It's really up to the three kids. *speaks earnestly*

**Alicia Testarossa: **Aw, don't cry! *patting shoulders gently There is a reason for everything. Don't worry.

**Midnight Coffin:** Hi Midnight! You're an inquisitive reviewer, I like it! Anyway, to answer your questions... I'm not sure... I am trying to introduce the guardians in a real like pace so others might be introduced, others might not. It depends on the characters really. As for the other, I'd go with 'something else.' I already have the childhood life planned and tentative plans on the teenstage and like I said earlier, others will be introduced, others will not. I won't be answering about the summary saying "three kids became two teens" because it's already self-explanatory. Saying the event, even a hint would be a spoiler. I like giving my readers something to think about other than the obvious.

So, that's all for today! See you next year!


	8. Stage I: Chapter 06 Part 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Six Part I: (****7 Years Old)**

**Six Months After Entering 1st Grade School.**

Weave.

Duck.

Hide.

Run.

Tsuna didn't know when he got used to this routine. He didn't know when he got really good at evading his pursuers that it seemed second nature to him.

He just knew that he had to do it or his life would be in danger.

If it was just the normal bullies who seemed to delight in seeing him in pain and making themselves feel good, he wouldn't have bothered evading them this much because he can now take care of himself due to him and his siblings attending a local dojo for self-defense.

Not to mention the fact that Takeshi and his brother and sister always made it a point to be around him to protect him.

But the men chasing him weren't just a normal bully.

They are a real threat.

The mafia.

They had already managed to nab him before a month after he first entered his first grade when he was alone.

It really wasn't a pleasant experience being in their care.

Add to the fact that his family and friends didn't know that he'd been kidnapped before made it all the more unpleasant for him since he made himself a bait for the mafia kidnappers so that they would leave the people he care about alone.

So here he was, trying his damnest to evade capture and annoying his would-be kidnappers at the same time. And by the angry unfamiliar words that they spoke - he suspects that the words were italian since that's the country base of all mafias as far as his research is concerned. He would learn the language first chance he get from now on - he was doing a very good job of it.

His grin became a little bit smug.

Perhaps Ki-chan's been a bad influence to him. He was sure Hi-kun would roll his eyes at him.

When he sped up while looking behind him, he ran into a very hard chest. He then saw himself sitting back down hard on the floor suddenly a second later.

"Ah!" He winced. That had hurt. He looked up and saw a terrifying sight. Frankly, it was the most terrifying thing Tsuna had ever seen. Even the mafia people chasing him couldn't compare

It was a teenager that looked maybe 2-3 years older than him with black hair styled to look like a V-shape on his forehead with his eyes slitted in anger as he looked at him.

And though that in itself was frightening, the one thing that captured his attention was the oozing aura the other possess. It's potent and overwhelming.

But there was an underlying hint of emotion in the aura the other carries that it made him intrigued.

"What are you doing running around herbivore?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly for a bit, confused at the term the other used to call him. He would have even talked to the other more if it wasn't for the noises of footsteps of running and panting and unfamiliar words disrupting his fascination.

It was then he remembered an important fact he had forgotten when he ran smack on the other.

He was being chased.

He stood up, grabbed the other's hand and abruptly, without even a warning, dragged him to the one place he had declared as his secret place.

That not even his siblings and friends has seen. He wouldn't probably bring anyone there ever because it is his secret, his only to know. But at the moment, their safety was more important than the feeling of possession he has with the place.

He ignored the other's severe reaction to his pull and the threats he can clearly hear in the other's voice. Instead, he concentrated on finding his secret place - at the small forested area a few blocks away from the border of Namimori - and forcefully hurled the other to his hiding place before jumping into it and blocking the place further by the overgrown leaves around the place.

His secret place is hard to find not only because it is a forested area and the trees and grass and flowers found there were giving them a camouflage for them to hide but also because it's not so easy to detect.

The men stopped just a few steps away from their hiding place. They talked to each other in a language he couldn't understand before the person he had dragged with him earlier grabbed his shoulder. He immediately clamped his mouth shut to prevent the sound of surprise to get out. If he hadn't, his startled yelp would have been released and they would have been found out.

"What are we doing here herbivore?" The other hissed at him angrily, eyes narrowing with venom.

Normally, Tsuna would have been apprehensive about the other especially with the hostility he can feel but at the moment, he was concentrating on the mafia people who had already managed to abduct him before.

"Please wait for a moment before going out. Those guys chasing us has-"

"Where is that kid?!" He heard the man behind him shout, and this time in Japanese so he understood it.

Tsuna, still perhaps possessing Ki-chan's recklessness snorted at the words he heard. Is the people in mafia stupid?

He heard a hissed gasp behind him so he turned to look back at the teen only to see him looking at the mafia people with potent rage in his eyes.

Well, the other kid was more specifically looking at the mafia people's guns being _drawn in open daylight_. Truly, is the mafia people stupid or just plain arrogant in their admittedly high connections?

Suddenly, the person behind him - who looked to be the age of Sasagawa-san's - was holding two deadly looking tonfas on both his hands and was in the process of standing up so he immediately grabbed the other's hand to stop him from moving.

When the other gave him an angry scowl, he spoke.

"Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt." He said anxiously. The person, despite having that dangerous aura, is still a kid like him.

He can still be hurt if he went out there. And he didn't want that to happen.

The other kid looked at him with narrowed eyes so he pleaded.

"Please?" Without seeing it, he knew his eyes were wide and also knew for certain that his eyes reflected his worry and anxiousness. After all, both Ki-chan and Hi-kun always did say that he wore his emotions in his sleeves.

The other kid's eyes had widened slightly before he blinked his eyes rapidly. Tsuna wondered why he looked confused but didn't question it when the other just gave him a look before flopping on the grassy floor in a dangerous yet elegant manner.

He wondered how he does it because it looked natural to him.

His attention returned back to the mafia men and he watched as they looked frustrated, kick a random can on the street before finally grunting and walking away.

They're leaving. But he wasn't about to take any chances so he waited for another 30 minutes before finally deciding it's safe.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna froze before turning around to look at the other. He blinked rapidly when he saw a potent purple flame behind the other kid's eyes before it disappeared.

_Did I really see that?_

"Who are those crowding herbivores?"

Tsuna focused on the question before his mouth clamped shut. He wasn't sure if he should say the truth.

The other kid looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do not lie to me."

He really didn't want to say though, at least not right now. Until he had a clear grasp of the other's strange inner power that he suspected was a flame, he had to keep quiet.

The other kid - who is still nameless to him - looked impatient and was about to snarl with him when he blasted a pleading look.

He made sure the intimidating kid can clearly see the pleading in his eyes and can recognize his desperation in it so he would back off, at least for the moment. It always worked with his family along with his smile so he tried at that moment.

He didn't held out any hope that it will succeed in any way. Really, he didn't. The kid looked far more scary and intimidating to be influenced by a pleading look. Looking too dignified to be swayed.

He was actually prepared to run off when the unknown kid's shoulder relaxed minutely and nodded a little reluctantly even as his scowl deepened, displeased.

"You will tell me about that"

Tsuna can hear the unspoken _later _in the sentence that he gave out a huge happy and relieved smile. He didn't care about the later. He cared about the now.

Confusingly, the other kid sharply turned around, making his back face him.

Mysteriously, those tonfas he had seen earlier weren't around anymore. He wondered where it was hidden.

Still happy, especially when those mafia people weren't around anymore and he has someone here he can consider as his friend, he stood up and immediately grabbed the other's hand.

"Friends!" He chirped with a bright smile. The kid looked at him flatly, hands twitching before turning around away from him and walking towards where they had come from earlier.

"Wait! Um... what's your name? I'm Tsuna!" The kid snorted before giving him a flat look.

"You do not give out your name to strangers herbivore."

Tsuna couldn't help but blink his eyes rapidly in confusion. "But you're not a stranger. You're my friend!" The kid stopped walking and looked at him fully in the eyes. He instantly became uncertain. "Right?"

The kid's right hand rose almost unconsciously and started patting his hair before it was snatched away immediately as if he was burned and started to briskly walk away.

Tsuna's hand rose to touch his hair as he continued to stare at the unknown kid before another huge smile broke out of his face and he ran to catch up to the other kid.

He felt some sort of accomplishment bubbling within him, felt himself becoming hyper like he was on sugar high and couldn't seem to help his overall actions while interacting with the unknown kid.

But it felt nice and the forbidding aura rampaging inside him seemed to relaxed.

He just had to see what kind of flame this unknown kid has. Because he had a feeling he'd be a brilliant friend to him.

Uncontrolled yet loyal in a subtle way.

And Tsuna like that.

He really like that a lot.

* * *

**A/N:**

O. M. G.

This chapter is suuuuuper hard to write. I felt it squeezing every ounce of words and ideas out of my head. I feel like a withered fruit.

I feel like I made Hibari OOC. Did I? Did I mess up? Even Tsuna feels off for me. I'm really sorry, I tried. I really did. I did too many revisions I feel like no matter what I do, I'll fail.

Real life problems gets in the way of my writing (especially now) so I'm sorry for the very late update. I passed New Year and Valentine's Day and skipped right onto the Fire Prevention Month (March). At least I have the chapter right here.

**Notes:**

This chapter will probably have part 2 &amp; 3\. I have to continue the character building in preparation for the Canon Arc, that's why chapters are being divided. Not to mention they are getting a bit long.. :p

I'm on mobile so obviously I can't answer your reviews but I'm happy you all seem to love it. I hope you'll still like this chapter even though I think I may have... *hide* made this rushed... soooooory!

Still, can you review?


	9. Stage I: Chapter 06 Part 2

**Note: **Unedited. No Beta. Short Chapter. Ryohei's POV

* * *

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Six Part II: [7 Years Old**]

Sasagawa Ryouhei couldn't help but grin at the huge and brilliant smile that came over Yuki's face when she saw Tsuna coming over to them with a happy and satisfied smile on his face. His grin widened even further - if that was even possible given his initial grin was already wide to begin with - when Hide's tense shoulders finally relaxed at the sight of their older brother.

Such a beautiful sibling love must be commended!

When he was about to say it - because it really was needed to be told - his eyes caught sight of another person he would _never _have thought would follow Tsuna even if the other's face looked like he would rather be anywhere else than there.

It was Hibari Kyouya himself. The person whom every student in their school - even the teachers - were wary of.

Ryouhei wondered why he had followed in the first place if he didn't want to be there. That's when he noticed that Tsuna's hand were holding Hibari's hand tightly and was _dragging the other _to them.

His respect for the seemingly fragile and gentle eldest twin of the Sawada household rose at the sight as his jaw dropped at the once-in-a-lifetime display.

He got the urge to say the words Gai-sensei in the manga Naruto always says with the scene.

And seeing no harm with that, he did.

"Your flames of youth are burning brightly to the EXTREME Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Yuki's brilliantly sunny smile turned into an enthusiastic grin at his proclamation. He flashed a bright grin at the person whom he considers as his best friend. Hide looked at him like he was from a different planet altogether and was just lost on Earth - and he wondered why. What he had said was the truth! Gai-sensei's words of wisdom was a brilliant way of saying he approved of Tsuna's strength!

Tsuna looked at him with a startled expression before he gave him a gentle smile - and for some reason, warmth coursed through his entire body at that and he pumped his chest proudly at the sight - while Hibari looked ready to murder him. His glare looked like embers of lava's fire and he felt proud to see the reality of Hibari's strength.

Just that glare made Hibari a very good competitor like he had always thought.

"Hibari! I see you came here with Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Now, Hibari's glare turned poison deadly. It was really very good for a kid their age.

"Ryouhei-san, I told you to call me Tsuna." He gave Yuki's older twin a grin.

"Tsuna! You must also call me Onii-san!"

"Ryouhei! Don't ask Na-kun to call you that!" Yuki said to him, sounding almost scandalized. His forehead creased as he looked at his best friend in confusion.

"Why? Tsuna should call me onii-san to the EXTREME!"

"Na-kun is OUR onii-san." _Ah, _he now know why. Yuki didn't want her own onii-san to call anyone with that word. But he couldn't understand. His confusion became even more obvious when Hide had that look of approval on his face as he gave Yuki a ghost of a smile. He decided not to ask though and just agreed. He didn't want to upset his best friend.

"Alright to the EXTREME!"

"For your disturbance of the peacefulness of Namimori, I will bite you to death." Hibari said much venom in his voice, his tonfas now out and ready to hit him. He grinned. He suddenly remembered his long time goal ever since he saw the other's strength.

"I will make you join the boxing club to the EXTREME HIBARI!"

"Hibari-san! Please don't!" Tsuna immediately interfered. He held Hibari's left arm tightly while he looked at the other in the eye. Ryouhei was certain that Hibari would just hit the other and was prepared to take his best friend's eldest twin brother from the other's way – whom, by the way seems to have no self-preservation.

So he was surprised when Hibari's eyes froze as he looked at Tsuna's eyes and slowly put away his tonfas - he still didn't know where Hibari pulled his tonfas from as they looked like they appeared into thin air. He then patted Tsuna's head once before taking it back away like it was touching metal hot fire with eyes glaring at the kid.

Tsuna just gave Hibari a happy smile - seemingly ignorant of the murderous aura Hibari emanated as his eyes revealed glittering black orbs - and turned to look at them.

"Ryouhei-san, please don't start a fight?" He was suddenly bombarded by Tsuna's eyes that were huge and full of emotions. It was like looking into the eyes of an innocent angel.

Or an adorable, fluffy cub.

It was hard to not listen to his pleas. He gave a wide grin to the other.

Tsuna was just too cute for his own good. He now understood why Hibari followed Tsuna. With that stare, you couldn't help but do as he wished.

"Alright Tsuna! But I am EXTREMELY happy you befriended Hibari!" Said kid only gave him a glare before walking away from there.

Really, Hibari is such a unique individual! And so...

So...

Soooo...

He couldn't remember the word that properly describes Hibari's attitude to Tsuna.

"Ne Na-kun, is Hibari your friend?" His attention immediately focused on the Sawada triplets as they conversed with Yuki as the usual one to start the conversation. Tsuna gave a happy smile at them while finally dropping his hand that was waving Hibari goodbye before beside him.

"Yup!" He chirped. Tsuna looked really happy with that.

"Cloud?" Hide asked in a deadpanned voice even though to him, it sounded like he was just stating something that he believed was ridiculous but was polite - for Hideaki's personality - to really verbalize that disbelief.

"Hmm!" Tsuna hummed. He wondered what that cloud comment meant. It sounded important to him. Something inside him is stirring at the word. It's making him restless more than ever before.

Yuki clapped her hands in excitement, her grin too wide and giggling too noticeable to not look.

"Na-kun! I never thought I would encounter a tsundere friend of yours! So cuuuute!"

_Ding! _

It was like a trigger. What Yuki-chan said made him remember what he had wanted to describe Hibari as.

A tsundere! Perfect to the extreme!

Next time he saw Hibari, he would teach him how to properly show his emotion. He was sure Tsuna would like that.

"Ki-chan, you do realize that Na-kun's cloud looked homicidal?" Hide said with his voice still on that deadpanned tone. They saw Tsuna shook his head at them.

"Hibari-san isn't homicidal! He just likes to tell everyone he is strong!" Tsuna said. Unsurprisingly, he was defending his new friend. Tsuna was such a strong guy to the extreme!

He wanted to enter in their conversation but he forced himself not to. Because despite his love of telling everyone his thoughts and being heard of, he really liked seeing the Sawada triplet's interaction. It was like watching them telling everyone how much they knew about each other. Their closeness could clearly be seen in the way they talk towards each other. It was amazing!

"By beating everyone to death?" Hi-kun asked with his eyebrow raised while looking at them. Tsuna nodded at that. Hibari-san was just like that. He knew his strength. And besides, what's wrong with telling everyone he was strong? Hibari-san wasn't just randomly beating people after all. He was protecting Namimori.

"That's okay Hi-kun! That means he will always protect Na-kun, right?" Yuki said.

Hide's eyes looked like they sharpened before he gave a decisive nod. Tsuna looked like he would start protesting but one look at his brother and sister's determined face and he stopped.

Ryohei knew, in just the few weeks he had been with the Sawada triplets, that Tsuna was always being bullied. And it was especially bad whenever he was alone. He wondered why they did that. Tsuna was like the gentlest person he had seen. Of course except from his dearest sister, Kyoko.

He knew, if Kyoko and Tsuna were to ever meet, they would get along with each other. He was absolutely certain about that.

His three friends became quiet and Ryouhei didn't know why. They were so energetically talking earlier. He saw Tsuna sighing. Yuki looked like she was pouting uncertainly and Hide was pushing his glasses further towards his eyes. And then they were even quieter than before.

He didn't like the silence. Nope, not at all.

So he moved. He patted Tsuna's shoulder – why was Hide looking at him with sharp eyes? – and spoke.

"Let's go home now!"

"Ryouhei, don't be so hard on Na-kun!" Yuki said indignantly. He laughed as they walked towards their home.

There would be a time the Sawada triplets would meet his family, especially his sister. But that time won't be now since Yuki and Hide were holding Tsuna a little tighter than normal. He didn't know why they were so overprotective of Tsuna.

He might be a little oblivious but he wasn't that dense. He was also protective of his sister so he knew how one acts like that. He knew though that there's more to it than the usual protect-brother-because-of-bullies. But he wouldn't pry

His friends would tell him, he was sure.

Someday perhaps. But he knew they would.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is short, I know. But I cannot think of what else to put.

Anyway, update here. I'll write the next chappie and finish as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting for my update...

What do you think about Ryouhei's POV?


	10. Stage I: Chapter 06 Part 3

**Note: **Unedited. No Beta. Slow update.

* * *

**Wide Skies**

**Stage I: Childhood Days**

**Chapter Six Part III: [7 Years Old****]**

Ever since Hibari encountered that herbivore who was quite obviously being chased by those rule-breaking herbivores carrying weapons which he never allowed inside Namimori, he noticed that his beloved town swarmed of annoying insects gathering around and dirtying his territory.

After he had cleansed his town of those gang-pests and yakuza-bugs, these bunch of wussy herbivores come and have him do his work all over again?

Didn't they know that this town was his?

No one was allowed to disturb the peace of Namimori.

As he disposed the annoying bugs loitering around the honey-eyed herbivore that greatly resembled a lion cub complete with huge glittering eyes and a presence confusing enough that he almost dubbed him as a carnivore if it weren't for the fact that he hid from those rule-breaking herbivores the first time he saw him, he couldn't help but think that perhaps, the increase of disturbance around was because of him.

Or more specifically, the triplets.

Truthfully speaking, he didn't know why he was drawn to that herbivore, why he felt … at ease when around him. He couldn't understand when he knew the other was a complete herbivore.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that the other had the potential to rise up to his omnivorous self.

That was something interesting indeed. Perhaps he had to look for the herbivore's health a lot more. Then he'd have someone who could challenge him when time comes.

It's not as though he cared really. He only disposed of these crawling insects around because they were disturbing the peace of his town. They also give him challenge and they were fun to beat to death. They're squealing was annoying true, but it was satisfying to silence them.

Literally. In this case, his connections were properly used to dispose of the bodies that were trailing around his town.

Ah, if only they didn't have guns with them and tried to shoot him, telling him that they were going to kill him like he was a helpless herbivore, that they were in the higher food chain than him. If only they didn't feel the need to lord their supposed status as a carnivore in front of him, he wouldn't have felt the need to kill their herbivorous selves.

Really, his various network of connections – that all Hibari had, only his were excessive and extensive since he had already made it a point to increase his personal connection ever since he was five years old after his father and mother taught him how to while he was still three. He's a genius after all, and a carnivore – were useful in this case.

They do their job well.

As he pressed the button on his phone and called one of his minions to do clean up, he looked back at the house of the three confusing and annoying herbivores which were being illuminated rather nicely by the moon in the starry sky.

Yes, he'd watch out for them. Especially that herbivore he first met.

It's not because he cared really.

They just presented a rather interesting life for him.

If his continued association with that herbivore for these past few months was any way good enough to determine his character, his potential was staggering along with the other two.

It wasn't as if it was hard really. Because as much as he would like to grumble about their incessant chatter, they're tolerable as they let him be.

And the free meals were also nice.

**. . . . .**

Hideaki was now running along the short cuts and narrow places he knew around the town he was in, sweating as the sun above was up and scorching hot in the morning. He was angry yet at the same time apprehensive and afraid as someone was following him wherever he went to, running along and catching up with him. If it weren't for the fact that he knew every nook and cranny of the entire town and was able to slip into many small holes that would lead to the other side of the town, his pursuer might have caught up with him.

And he'd be dead.

That gun the other was carrying wasn't just for decoration he was sure.

Especially when he already knew the true job of his father.

That- that- that idiot of a father of his was a complete moron! He had never been vocal about the utter naivety and idiocy of his father. Not in front of himself and certainly not in front of Na-kun. He just let everything be and didn't say anything. Not that hard and full conviction in his voice like what Ki-chan had been doing since they saw their father again after how many years had passed. He sometimes even discouraged Ki-chan from talking like that about their father, if only so Na-kun wouldn't be sad.

But in this instant, he'd agree to everything his twin sister ever say when the topic of their father ever came up.

He's a part of the mafia! Apparently a leader of that organization that ruled side by side with that powerful mafia in the entire underworld.

And he didn't leave any protection to them?! Was he really right in the head or was he just this seriously inept thinking about perfectly worst case scenario?

'_He's part of the mafia! The underworld! Couldn't father think about our safety and leave just a few of his useless men to look after us and make sure no one from his side of business ever comes within a foot of us?' _he couldn't help but snarl inside his head.

To be perfectly honest, out of the three of them, he had the worse temper. Everyone thought it was Ki-chan who had the worse temper but that wasn't true. Ki-chan's temper was like a tantrum of a child their age. Out of the three of them, she acts the most childish and was always prone to childish fits even if she did have a quite sharp mind which she rarely use as she knows that that was more of my area. My temper was cold and vicious.

And all of them along with their friend knew that fact.

Na-kun also had a temper, but it was more concentrated on calculated and word play along with delivering promises he gave when his temper was evoked. When it appeared, even his temper paled to Na-kun's. But his older twin brother's temper was rarely – if ever – evoked. He had a Saint's patience so for Na-kun, he and Ki-chan compensated.

They worked well like that.

And because of this fact, he already knew how Na-kun would react if ever he was in his position. He would keep quiet and hope it wouldn't continue. And if it happened again, he would make sure none of them would know.

They wouldn't even know if it already happened unless he was already gone.

Or dead.

And that thought made fear took over him along with his anger.

He stopped running. He just stood up there and didn't move. He was suddenly calm and not an ounce of fear, apprehension, anger or fury came onto his mind. He was just quiet and his intuition was flaring with knowledge on what he would need to do next to eliminate the current threat to his family.

And to Na-kun specifically.

He wouldn't ever allow _anyone _to hurt his family.

Ever.

He heard footsteps behind him until it stopped. He knew without turning that the person behind him was the woman who kept on trying to capture him.

"So… you made me run throughout this whole goddamn town when you were going to surrender anyway?! You made me sweaty when you already wanted to die in the first place? You brat!"

He stayed silent, waiting for the right time to strike. It's no use listening or even facing the other.

Not when the woman was bound to be erased in the world.

"Not going to turn? Anyway, I just have to kill you and my vacation starts," he heard a cocking of what he knew was a gin. He didn't know where the knowledge came from and he didn't question it. The knowledge was helping him. He didn't need to be cautious about it.

"Die," when the woman said that and fired, he moved to his right side in a split-second, knowing that he missed the gun by a millimeter and dashed to the woman. In a second, he was right there in front of the surprised woman's face.

He didn't speak. He instinctively gathered some sort of scorching yet warm energy – something that reminded him of Na-kun quite well – in his right hand, raised it and smashed it right to the woman's face.

She _screamed_.

He pulled his hand back, looking at it coolly yet a bit confused as he tried to understand why his hand was on fire with a color orange mixed with indigo flames.

The screaming was still on and he snapped his attention to look at the woman who was trying to put the fire of her face to no avail. He wondered why she wasn't dead yet.

He blinked and the dual flame on the woman's face spluttered and died just as the fire on his hand did. Suddenly, he was horrified and felt like vomiting when the woman passed out right there and then, gun falling beside her.

He didn't want to come close but he had to. He had to see, had to know if the woman chasing him was dead or alive.

He forced his feet to move towards the other, not looking at the burnt face of the other and just reached to the woman's hand feeling for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief at feeling a pulse. He stood up, wanting to run away from there when he saw the woman.

Her face was burnt quite badly. He felt sick.

He bolted away from there and ran towards the other side of the town, back towards the house and to the presence of his Maman.

He wanted to be held at that moment.

**. . . . .**

"Maman? Hi-kun?"

Tsuna looked around his home tentatively, Ki-chan peeking behind him. Their lunch time was already finished and class was about to start earlier when Hi-kun never returned to the place they said they'd wait.

He was nervous.

Because those men that had been chasing him kept on returning and running towards him with their weapon's in sight and directed towards him. And with Hi-kun looking quite alike with him, he worried that they would chase his twin brother instead of him.

And that is unacceptable.

He was already allowing them to chase him. They weren't allowed to touch or hurt even a strand of his family's hair.

They waited for almost an hour for Hi-kun to return, not attending class as they were quite worried for their twin brother but not even his shadow was there.

So they decided to return home after another hour of waiting thinking that if Hi-kun didn't return, he might have a reason. In that case, maybe he went home immediately.

And their house was eerily silent.

He blinked a bit when Ki-chan decisively stepped inside while preventing him from entering with her arms stretched to the side. He didn't bother to object her sudden bout of protectiveness. He was already used to Ki-chan and Hi-kun's antics. It made him warm inside anyway so he let them.

It wasn't as if he wasn't also protecting them so they were fair really.

Ki-chan was about to open her mouth - no doubt she would shout with how wide open her mouth was and how she took a deep breath when they heard footsteps coming right from upstairs. Both him and Ki-chan tensed, looking to see who would come.

When they saw Hi-kun uncharacteristically wrapped around a huge blanket, some of it being dragged onto the floor.

"Hi-kun!" they both exclaimed in confusion and relief. Relief because there wasn't any stranger in their house and Hi-kun was safe inside and confusion because he looked tired as he looked at them from his cocoon of blanket.

Something that Hi-kun never does unless the three of them were doing it inside a blanket. Or when they were persuading him to join the two of them.

"Hi Na-kun, Ki-chan," Hi-kun said and even his voice sounded tired. He wasn't even wearing his glasses. He looked like he just woke up from a very, very bad nightmare.

He and Ki-chan looked at each other before he went inside towards where Hi-kun was standing, leaving Ki-chan to close the door and follow him.

When he was already right in front of Hi-kun, he hugged him tightly, feeling him tremble even with the blanket wrapped several times around him. He became afraid. Hi-kun was a strong person. Out of the three of them, he was the most confident one and didn't seem to be affected by everything around him. One could say that he was cold out of the three of them.

But of course he's different when it came to their family. All of them were.

But to see him like this, it made him fear about what could have happen to make him like this. Even to the face of the bullies, Hi-kun was strong. He didn't even react this severe when they finally knew what their father was hiding from them. Why he was always away from them. He was still calm, a little unsettled but calm.

This… Hi-kun was clearly unbalanced by something.

_What happened?_

"Hi-kun?"

He didn't speak. He just stared at him through tired looking eyes. He bit his lip in worry. Suddenly, they were both engulfed into tight embrace. Well, more like they were pounced. They were forced to sit on the floor with the force she delivered. They didn't stood up. They were comfortable in their position after all.

"Hi-kun, you okay? What happened? Why did you come home early? We waited for you for hours!" Ki-chan whined softly, still embracing them.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Hi-kun was looking down the stairs so he didn't see Ki-chan, but he was looking at her so he saw her bottom lip quiver before she bit it rather savagely to apparently stop it.

"Hi-kun…" he said, her voice soft and really, really worried. His heart beat fast.

"Hi-kun, tell us what happened," he said, voice firm. It didn't break and hi tone clearly said to tell them. He didn't use the tone often because it felt like he was ordering them and he didn't want that. But he had to do it because Hi-kun was being even more quiet even though Ki-chan was right beside him smothering him with her tight hug.

Hi-kun didn't like being smothered by Ki-chan and they always argue when she did it – maybe that's why Ki-chan did it earlier, to get the usual reaction from Hi-kun – but he didn't react. That meant he didn't mind it.

And it meant something was really, really wrong.

"Mafia people," Hi-kun said after probably a minute of staring at each other. Ki-chan gasped in surprise. But his eyes went wide and he felt as if his heart stopped for a second before beating faster than before.

How dare they? How dare they touch Hi-kun when they were already running after him! Wasn't he enough? What did they do to Hi-kun? They better not have tried to kidnap him like they did to him or tried to even harm a finger of him!

"Na-kun," Hi-kun quiet voice interrupted his anger and he immediately looked at his brother, startled to hear the usual tone of his voice rather than the tired one he had before. He saw him looking at him in quiet determination.

"Hi-kun?" he asked tentatively.

"Did they come after you before?" he resisted the urge to open his eyes wide in utter surprise. Because that would give him away almost immediately. But then again, he didn't want to lie to his brother so he kept quiet, letting them think what his answer would be.

And of course they arrived to the correct conclusion. There is a saying that silence meant yes after all. And even if he didn't quite believe in that saying, in this instance, it was true.

"They did?" Ki-chan asked in surprise and disbelief while Hi-kun looked at him gravely, the expression seemed to oddly fit his appearance right at that moment. He winced. He knew why she sounded like that and why Hi-kun looked at him like that.

Hi-kun didn't look surprise because he already probably had an idea while he was being chased while Ki-chan did because she didn't know. And disbelief because she couldn't believe he didn't say anything about it.

"Why didn't you say anything Na-kun?" Hi-kun asked, disappointment clearly on his voice. It was his turn to not say anything again.

"You would have been hurt and we wouldn't know until we see you… bloody…" Ki-chan started out passionately, her eyes held out a quiet ember of fire that immediately fizzled out as her voice dragged out her last words softly, almost afraid. Her eyes watered and tears slid down her cheeks. He became alarmed.

"Ki-chan! I-I'm okay! See?" He let her look at him and she wailed. He immediately turned and gave her emotional sister a hug. She smacked his shoulder repeatedly as Hi-kun looked on, eyes still grave.

"Na-kun you dummy! How could you! What if- what if you were gone? What would we do? What would happen to us? To Maman? Dummy! Dummy!" she wailed and sobbed, continuing to hit him until she held onto his shirt tightly. He saw Hi-kun's eyes held the same convictions and worries as Ki-chan even if he did keep quiet and felt horrible.

He just wanted to protect them. He didn't want them hurt. But it seemed his action still hurt them even with his good intentions.

"_The road to hell is paved with good intentions."_

He could remember that saying, echoing inside his mind. When he read that one before, he couldn't understand why. But now… seeing both his brother and sister's reaction, he could.

He could.

"I'm sorry. I thought… I thought it's better if you didn't know. You won't have to worry about it,"

"Na-kun, we would worry more if you didn't tell us and then one day, you couldn't return because they took you. Or they… they-" Hi-kun stopped talking at once, but they all knew what he was about to say.

Killed.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Sshh… don't cry Ki-chan. I won't do it again,"

Ki-chan took a few minutes to stop her tears from falling. She wiped them and gave him a glare with her red eyes and swollen from crying.

"You won't keep quiet okay Na-kun?" she demanded. He nodded with a smile, looking at them sincerely.

"I won't," he swore.

"Good," Ki-chan said imperiously, sniffing at them that both him and Hi-kun smiled.

_Finally,_ he thought seeing that smile on his brother. He brought his attention back to the still wrapped Hi-kun.

"Were you only chased Hi-kun? Did they hurt you?" he worried. Hi-kun nodded and then shook his head. He was confused at that answer.

"They chased me and tried to hurt me but they weren't able to. I do know the town more than them," he said in a subdued voice. Both him and Ki-chan kept quiet and urged him to continue.

"I thought that they might have done what they were doing to me to Na-kun. I burned her,"

Silence.

"You- you _burned_ her?" Ki-chan started incredulously. He nodded. Ki-chan laughed. Both him and Hi-kun looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Ki-chan?" He asked.

"That's good Hi-kun. You did a good job. Now there are one less mafia people chasing after us," she said almost vindictively. Both him and Hi-kun looked at each other before Hi-kun spoke again.

"It was horrible Ki-chan. She screamed loudly and in pain. I could still remember the flames on her skin and the smell of burning flesh. It was ugly,"

"That's what she get!" she angrily said, standing up and stomping her feet in righteous anger. "They wanted to hurt and k-kill Na-kun. Take him away from us! Even you were almost hurt Hi-kun! They should know the feeling of that! Stupid mafia people! Stupid papa entering the mafia!" she grumbled.

He watched as Hi-kun nodded slowly at that, looking as if he could follow, understand and adopted Ki-chan's thinking even if he was still feeling unsettled. He sighed. He knew that they wouldn't change that thinking.

Especially when their family was hurt.

He would just observe them and teach them that not everything could be solved in violence.

Just not right now especially when their anger is still new.

They heard their gate open and they tensed. They watched as the door opened and saw that it was their mother carrying bags of grocery. The three of them immediately stood up and greet her and she blinked several times before smiling at them.

"Ara? My little angels are home? No class?"

They fidgeted before Ki-chan spoke.

"Hi-kun didn't feel well Maman. We came home. We forgot to tell the teacher," She said in a rush. Their mother immediately set down her groceries and went towards them upstairs as she saw Hi-kun wrapped around in a blanket.

He stared at Ki-chan disapprovingly and she mouthed out a 'Sorry'. He let it slide just this once. They didn't want to go out today after all.

"Hide-kun, are you okay?" Maman asked concernedly. Hi-kun grumbled at them but gave Maman a small smile.

"I'm okay now Maman," he said sincerely.

As he watched Maman fuss over Hi-kun while Ki-chan spoke, making Maman fuss over Hi-kun even more and Hi-kun looking disgruntled at Ki-chan as he tried to reassure their mother, he smiled.

His family is okay once again. True, Maman didn't know what was happening. But they'll tell her if Papa wouldn't.

Eventually. She has the right to know after all. They refuse to let their mother live a lie.

So they will tell her.

Eventually.

Just not right now.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, this chapter is almost 3.7k words, the longest I've written in Wide Skies so far. So sorry for the late update. I got caught up in my other works. I have other KHR ones if you want to read. And two crossovers along with a bunch of other works I'm writing.

Guys, I just have to say that the ending is getting nearer and the juicy parts will come when their aged eight. That's a clue. You'd know why the summary is like that. I know all of you wanted to know about that. Then childhood stage is finish and we'll go to canon arc. And in that arc, my writing style will be the same as Eclipse (KHR). Just anticipate it.

**Side Note:** Guys, do you know the triplets and the guardian's age at this time? Their still kids really. Too young to think about love. There won't be romance in this arc. But in the next... yeah, there probably will be. It just really depends on them. Maybe this could be seen as foundation and potentials for partners...

So, give me your reviews? I really like reading your thoughts. Ideas are welcome too. :)

**Review!**


End file.
